kung fu panda 5:re-born
by tigergirl123
Summary: sequel to kung fu panda 4:love never dies.1 year after luna's death..our heros must now face a bigger threat..as old villains return..new ones come...as the jade palace has more new students...will they stop the evil villain?...will a old hero come back?OCXOC,OCXOC,OCXOC,OCXOC,OCXOC,TIGRESSXOC,POXSONG
1. Chapter 1:new to the jade palace

**NEW STORY...NEW OC'S...NEW ADVENTURE...OLD HEROS...NEW VILLAINS...OLD VILLAINS!OMG!^_^ PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 1:NEW TO THE JADE PALACE**

*****1 year later*

it was a rainy year..as a figure comes out of the fog..it looked like it had a robe as it trail along...as it finds a village called the valley of peace as it was going down their it herd a help"HELP!"as the figure turns around it sees a bunny with her child in her arms as she runs from a pack of hungry wolves who yells"LETS GET HER! HAHAHAH"as the figure follows them the bunny is cornered as she held her child close to her as the wolves start laughing licking their muzzles"hay..what do you have in their?"then the mother bunny was shaking in fear"plz...leave my baby alone"then the wolf grabed the child as it scream"mmm...a snack"as it opens its mouth as it was going to drop the baby bunny in its mouth...then something jumped and grabed the baby bunny...as the wolf looks at who took his snack...it was a figure"haven't your mother ever told you not to ear before dinner?"then the wolf growled a swung his axe at the stranger..but the stranger grabs it a throws it at the tree..as he grins..then the wolf howls and the rest of his pack corners the figure as he closes his eyes waiting for them to make their move...as one wolf was charging at him in all fours..the figure still had his eyes closed then he opened them and swift kick the wolf off his feet then another wolf comes but with a sword as the stranger turns around his finger holds the tip of the sword and kicks it as it starts falling but he grabs it and in a quick move he stabs the wolf as it falls to the ground..then more came as he sliced more and more until they was dead..some and that wolf that was going to eat the baby bunny the mother bunny came to him she smiled"t-thank you..um?"then the stranger removed his hood and it showed a cheetah"the names Ben-dew..but call me Ben"he smiled..as the mother bunny came she hugged him"thank you for saving my baby"as she start going back to the valley of peace...Ben went to.

as he got there he went strait to the jade palace as he walks to a red panda who thinks hes a enemy"who are you?"then Ben smiles"i am Ben...and i want to be a student of the jade palace"then the red panda looked at him..concerned"what skill?...maybe cheetah style?"then Ben looked at him confused"why cheetah..im no cheetah im a tiger..here to learn tiger style!"then the red panda looked at him confused too"but..your a cheetah not a tiger..why would you think that"then Ben snarl at him"im a tiger and i wish to learn tiger style with master tigress and her daughter"then the red panda looks at him sadly"plz..don't say daughter around tigress or the others..its been a sad year"then Ben looks at him"why?"then the red panda sighed"last year tigress and dan's daughter died from a evil villain that captured us all..we all had a pretty hard year..after that..so plz if you are going to train here you must not say daughter...tigress has't been her self lately"then Ben and him walks into the jade palace as his training soon begins.

**LUNA D:...AND A NEW OC NAMED BEN...BUT THAT AN'T OVER YET PPL..MORE OC ON THE WAY..BUT WILL THE OTHERS COPE WITH THE NEW STUDENT?**


	2. Chapter 2:training with the master

**HI EVERYONE..IF MY WORDS ARE A BIT MIXED UP ITS BECAUSE SOMETHING IS WRONG :3...ANYWAY...IN THIS CHAPTER WILL TIGRESS TRAIN BEN?...OR WILL HE HAVE TO GO TO ASK SOMEONE ELSE? PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 2:TRAINING WITH THE MASTER**

as ben went in the jade palace with shifu he saw 5 figures in the shadows,as shifu turns around to him he put his hand out"this is the furious five..tigress"then a tigress steps out of the shadows"viper"then a snake comes out of the shadows"mantis and monkey"they did the same"and crane"then he stepped out too, as ben awed in amazement when he saw the furious five..but when he saw tigress she looked sad and mad,as he walked to her he bowed"hi my name is ben-dew..but call me ben...im here to train in tiger style..for i am..like you"then tigress looked at him confused"um..your a cheetah you know that right...not a tiger"then ben growled and yelled at her face"I AM A TIGER...i was raised by tigers i feel like a tiger..and i have the strength of a tiger"then he picks up a steel sword and holds it up but he falls down cause it was heavy..then tigress did sarcasum at him"yah..your a tiger alright"then as ben got up he snarled"i am a tiger"

then tigress sighed"listen kid-"she was interrupted by ben"im 16"then tigress start walking away"maybe you should have a cheetah master..and learn cheetah style..cause you are no tiger"then ben did the most mistake here"well at lest when im older i can at lest protect my daughter if i get one..or a son"then everyone gasp..as tigress stops where she is"what did you say?"her claws were unleashed then ben knew what was doing to her"i said daughter..and is their a daughter here?...wheres your daughter?...is she dead cause you didn't help her...is she not here because she tried to not be weak like you!?"then everyone looked at tigress as she comes to him angry"LOOK...ben...no one here talks about my daughter!"then ben snarls"hmmm..at lest master po and miss song can do a better job than you and master dan"as he sits then tigress was going to lose it but viper and monkey starts pulling her away from ben"your lucky that everyone is here..because i will hit you so hard you wont even remember who you are!"as they drag her to her room. then the rest of the five sighed and grabed ben"come...lets show you your new room"

* * *

at dragon dungeon their was 2 golden dragons guarding a room as they looked at eachother they was chatting"hay don.. haven't you herd..the xin sisters are finally captured and going to chor-gom prison!"then the prisoner start breaking his chamber..it was Menkar. the other dragon named don nods"yah ven..i herd that they was just like the wu sisters..but cuter"he starts thinking of them...then ven looked at him and slapped don on the back of his head"stop fooling around don..they maybe cute but they are evil..i herd that they can control people with their cuteness and make them into a army!.. and they defeated master dog last week...they are really powerful to begin with"

then their was voice in the dark"really?"then they gasp and turn around to see who it was...out of the shadows it was a big wolf..with steel claws and one clawed eye...then the dragon eyes widen"Menkar!"as Menkar start running to the door then dragons set off the alarm..as they got slashed by the steel claws and turn purple and fall to the ground...then as Menkar growls he goes on all fours running to the bridge...but 3 armor dragons was in his way"HALT...and go back to your cell!"then Menkar thought and then stood up"and what if i don't?"he smiles..then the dragons looked at him dead in the eyes as he start chanting"mare-oth-antis"then purple smoke came out of his paw and circled around the 3 dragons making a cell itself as they yell at Menkar who was still running"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS MENKAR!"as he kept on running he whispers"maybe i will get away with this!"then he stops at 12 dragons stood infront of him"GIVE IT UP MENKAR YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!"then Menkar smiles...as he was in his cell..he has been training..getting stronger everyday"if i was you..you all would get out of my way"then the dragons stomped showing they will not move from this spot as Menkar eyes glow as he grinds"oky...you wanna play?...oky...lets play"

then he jumps up and goes in the middle of the dragons..as they circle around him they all start breathing fire at him..but Menkar use his paws to absorb the fire...as it was all gone the dragons could not blow no more fire..as they all start to get worried then Menkar eyes was red..as he start blowing fire on all of them while he runs on all fours...then he comes under the bridge their was 2 dragons at the exit and 2 in the back..as they start blowing fire he start running to the wall then he start running upside down.. when he got to the exit he kicks both of the dragon off the cliff and they start falling...then Menkar looks down but then he sees 30 dragons behind him"THIS IS OVER MENKAR!"then Menkar looks at them"no..its just the beginning"then he jumps...as he start to get on fire it didn't stop him...then he crashed..when he got up he saw the chor-gom prison"it looks like ima need some help..if ima take over china"as he walks over to the chor-gom prison.

**:o..OMG...BEN WHY..WHY YOU SAY DAUGHTER..NOW TIGRESS IS MAD...AND MENKAR IS FREE!...AND WILL THE XIN SISTERS HELP HIM?...OR WILL THEIR BE BETRAYAL AT THE END?**


	3. Chapter 3:a mistake and a battle

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY RIGHT NOW..SO IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BEN SAY SORRY?...OR WILL HE HAVE TO BEAT TIGRESS? PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 3:A MISTAKE AND A BATTLE**

*the next day*

as the five got up by the gong they bowed as shifu went to them"good morning master"then ben,dan and po came out late"good morning master"they bowed too...when tigress saw ben she growled as she went to dan"dan...don't you know this guy?"then dan nods"yah..he seems awesome just like me when i was 16"then tigress growled at him"he just insulted me and our daughter...and you!"then dan looks at ben mad"you insult my wife and daughter!...oh i can just...i can just...just...go and get a dumpling first"he smiles as he goes down stairs humming...then tigress grabed ben my the throat"listen buddy...we will deal with this at the training hall..so if i was you i would say sorry*she starts crying while holding him up*.. cause you don't know how much i miss my daughter!"then she slams him to the ground so hard it was a hole on the floor as she walks down stairs everyone looks at him as he had his ears down"what?"then viper went to him"ben i know you are new here..but you can't just insult tigress and her daughter like that..its no way to treat a master"then ben starts growling"well..maybe if she didn't call me a cheetah none of this would never happened!"as he walks down stairs too...then mantis jumped on monkey's shoulder"wow...ben and tigress are like 2 drama queens hahaha " then viper slaps him in the back of the head with her tail.

as they all got to the kitchen tigress kept looking at ben while stuffing tofu in her mouth...as ben was getting uncomfortable he got up"um...may i go to the training hall master shifu?"then shifu nods"you may"as ben was going to the training hall he saw 6 figures..it was 3 tigers but one was white,and their was 2 lions and one leopard panda thing?as ben went to them they thought he was a enemy..as one of the tiger came running at him he throws him down"WHO ARE YOU..AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"as he presses his foot on his neck..but ben wouldn't talk then the tiger pressed his foot again"ANSWER ME!"then ben growled"IM BEN-DEW BUT CALL ME BEN..IM A STUDENT HERE..IM GOING TO LEARN TIGER STYLE BECAUSE IMA TIGER LIKE YOU..AND TIGRESS"then the tiger got off of him and start observing him"really?...cause you don't look like a tiger to me..more like a cheetah"

then ben growls"im a tiger you..little cub!"then the tiger growls too and pushes him to the wall putting his elbow on his neck"listen "tiger" i don't care if you are a student here..but you have no rights to insult people like that..if just saying cause you look like a cheetah"then ben snarls"IM A TIGER!"then the tiger let him go"fine what ever..my name is tio by the way"as ben walked with tio he sees the other figures then tio points at each of them"that's Damon over their..he thinks hes so strong but we think not haha..his girlfriend is Tia"as ben sees a lion training with another lion"and the other lion is leiden..he used to work for someone we hate..but luna changed him"then ben was puzzled"whos luna?"then tio ears went down"luna..was a friend...tigress and dan's daughter..she was the ultimate warrior who battled the evil ti-la..daughter of su wu and tai-lung...none of us could defeat her"then he points at the white tigress"that's Sasha..luna's best friend..she and her did alot together"as ben sees Sasha he sees another tiger battling her then tio smiles"that's Xenon...and Sasha is his girlfriend...he think he is so cool..but it turns out that he only did that to impress Sasha..hahaha..he could had just told her that he liked her..its not that hard"then ben looked at him"what about you..do you have a girl friend?"then tio stopped and looked down then kept walking" keep moving"

then they kept walking as they see a panda/snow leopard, tio points at it"that's Tia..she is pandard she is the daughter of the dragon warrior and miss song..and she is the girlfriend of Damon..hes really lucky i must say"then tigress came in and growled as she walked to ben..then tio saw her"oh..hi master tigress..i think you have met ben?"then tigress growl can be herd across the room"yah..i met him...hes a insult-er!"then tio looked at her"why?..what he say?"then tigress yelled

"HE INSULTED ME AND MY DAUGHTER!"then the group gasp at what she said..then tio looked at him as he gets mad"WHAT..YOU INSULTED MASTER TIGRESS..AND LUNA!"then Sasha,Xenon,Leiden,Damon and Tia went to confront ben as they all yelled"WHAT...NO ONE INSULT LUNA!..AND GETS AWAY WITH IT"then they all growled at ben..then their was a voice"ENOUGH!"they all stop as master shifu and the rest start coming in..then tigress growled and went to master shifu"master...may i say that..can i spar with ben..if he wins i will teach him"then ben walked to master shifu"and if i lose?"then tigress looked at him"then you will leave the jade palace" they all nod as ben looked down then tigress looked at him"but if you say sorry..."then ben looked at her but mad"i will never say sorry for what you called me"then tigress scolded"you are a cheetah..haven't you looked in the mirror..we don't even look alike!..right now..i just wanna beat you so you can leave here"then ben smiled"then lets do this"

as tigress and ben courtyard the others start betting then mantis looked at them all"i bet tigress will win..if iam right..you all owe me 2 almond cookies each"then viper looks at him"and what if ben wins?"then they all was quiet then tio looked at her"if he wins..he will keep insulting us..unless he stops..cause ima put a hurting on him"he starts cracking his knuckles.

as tigress and ben went on all fours walking around in a circle facing at eachother growling then ben did the first move he ran and did a kick but tigress blocked it and she grabed his foot and twist it and he spins then falls on the floor...as he got back up tigress was going to karate chop him but he blocked it and they kept doing it again and again until tigress punched him in the chest making him fall backwards..as ben got up he growled then he went so fast as he was behind tigress and kicked her in the back then the face and the hip..then he grabed her tail and threw her at the wall..as ben thought it was over tigress eyes start glowing and her speed increased..as she ran to him in all fours he ran on all fours too..as the clashed tigress punched his leg and his arm..then ben upper cut tigress in the stomach..then he tried to punch her in the face but she grabed his fist and punches him in the face..as ben start to fall on the ground..tigress put her foot on his face"say sorry"then ben spits on his foot..then she growled and picks him up by the throat and holds him up high

"SAY SORRY!"then ben smiled"not until you say sorry!"then tigress start to get so mad"RRRRR!"she slams him to the ground and start punching him in the face everytime he says no"SAY SORRY"then ben growled"no.."then she punches him again"SAY SORRY!"ben said it again"no!"then tigress grabed his neck again but start dragging him on the floor while running..then she smashes him to the wall"SAY SORRY!"then ben opened his eyes slowly"no..not until you say sorry!"then he brakes free and in slow motion he goes under tigress by sliding and kicks her in the back and she crashes into the wall...as she gets back up her fur was all mangled..as she went into rage she grabs him by his collar vest and throws him in the sky then ben came down on the floor...then everyone gasp as tigress grabed him again and she was crying"SAY..YOUR...SORRY"then ben looked at her in the eyes..as he can see that she was truly sad..as he thought for a minute he sighed"iam...iam sorry..their your happy now?"then tigress shook her head"no"then she slams him to the ground"now i am"then she walks away..as everyone looked at tigress then and ben who was on the ground sighing as he got up and went to them

"everyone..i-iam sorry for what i said...i was just so mad when everyone calls me a cheetah i was raised by tigers...i feel like a tiger...i came here to learn tiger style..but all i got..was a your a cheetah this..and your a cheetah that..well im sick of it...everyone is treating me like iam stupid..like i don't even know who i am...*he gets his stuff*i am a tiger...and you cant change that"then monkey starts clapping slowly..then mantis..then po and dan..then tigress thought for a sec...and clapped too..as they all start clapping ben looks at them confused"what?"then tigress went to him"you maybe a insult-er but you show your reasons...and iam sorry..ben"then he smiles as shifu comes to them"i think we all know what to do now..."as everyone looks at shifu he sighed"ben..may stay..and be a student of master tigress and learn tiger style"then ben smiled and bowed to master shifu"thank you master..i will not disappoint you"then shifu nods"i know you wont"

**WOW..THAT WAS A COOL BATTLE!...NOW THAT BEN IS A STUDENT...WILL HE BE READY TO LEARN TIGER STYLE?...OR WILL IT BE A PROBLEM?.**


	4. Chapter 4:xin sisters

**HI EVERYONE..LOVELY WEEKEND IS IT?...IN THIS CHAPTER AND MENKAR BRAKES IN THE CHOR-GOM PRISON WILL THE XIN SISTERS TEAM UP WITH HIM?...OR WILL THEY JUST DO THAT TO GET OUT OF JAIL?PLZ REVIEW...I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA..BUT I WISH I DID...I ONLY OWN MY OCS.**

**CHAPTER 4:XIN SISTERS**

as Menkar sees the 2 rhinos guarding the gate but sleeping he had his chance..as he sneaks in..when he saw whats inside he awed then smiled"this will be a good prison for heros mahaha"then he sees 3 rhinos coming to the bridge where he is at"hay i think i herd something over their"then Menkar used his steel claws and start climbing upside down under the bridge..then when he saw the cells and one sleeping rhino guard he looked around looking at each cell..but their was no xin sisters in none of the cells..as he looked down he saw 3 figures immobilized like tai-luna when he was in jail...when Menkar jumped down..they did not look at him..nor moved..as he poked them they still did not move then the one in the middle opened her eyes"what do you want?"

her voice was colder than su wu and her eyes was ember color like tigress but darker..as Menkar went up to her he smiled"my name is Menkar..and i might help you with your freedom"then the one in the middle looked up at him but she couldn't move"keep talking?"then Menkar looks at her"if you help me take over china...you can be in second in command..and kill everyone you hated"then the one in the middle closed her eyes and her paws start to move then she raps her arms around her chains and pulls them and they brake..as her shell starts to fall on the floor and then she starts to breath heavenly..she can now move..as she stands up she opens her eyes and looks at him"oky...its a deal"then her tail broke her sisters chains and they got up too..

the one on her left looked almost tall like the one in the middle and it had golden eyes and the one on the right looked little and she had light blue eyes..as they stepped into the light it was 2 orange tigers and 1 white tiger...they all had a red vest and a green tree symbol and had black pants. then the one in the middle looked at him"my name is vela..and my sisters are Belinda and Pema..we are the xin sisters"then Menkar laughed"hahaha..now..lets get out of here"then their was a guard"HAY..WHO ARE YOU?"

then he looked at the xin sisters and gasp"oh no!"when he was going to sound the alarm vela was in his way smiling"and where do you think your going?"then her sisters grabed him by the arms and then vela looked at him in his eyes as her eyes started to turn pink..then when the rhino looked into her eyes his eyes turned pink too and he looked like he was hypnotized then vela nods to her sisters and they let him go...as he falls to the ground still with pink eyes then vela throws him to the bridge and all the rhinos are surprised..as they look down they see the xin sisters climbing and jumping rock to rock and Menkar too as they all was almost up to the surface..then the rhinos with bows and red fire arrows they all targeted at xin sisters and Menkar

"FIRE!"then when they all fired 330 fire arrows start coming down at them..as vela sees a hole in the wall she had a idea..as her sisters and Menkar jumped and land in the hole..vela kept going jumping rock to rock and then start jumping in slow motion... when the fire arrows came she used her arms to cover her face..then when she was out her arms stretched out making all the fire arrows on her arm fall to the ground as her eyes looked like they was on fire..

when the rhinos saw this they was going to fire again but vela was already up their then all the rhinos circled around her as the commander came to her"its over vela"then one of the guards was being thrown off the bridge.. as the commander didn't notice"theirs 40 of us..and only 1 of you"then she smiles"then i think you might wanna check again?"when the commander saw that some of his troops are killed or thrown off the bridge then when he turned around vela kicks him and as he was on the edge he was going to fall"WOAH"then Menkar looks at him and pushes him off the bridge as he screams"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO"

then their was a crash...as Menkar and the xin sisters smiled they ran out of the prison and went to Menkar's old base while they was running Menkar looked at vela"say..are you guys going to betray me?"then girls looked at eachother then Belinda looked at him"no.."her voice was just like vela...as she had no intention of looking at him..then Menkar looks at the white tiger who was falling behind"whats wrong with her?"then they turn around seeing their little sister lacking behind as vela growls she went to her"PEMA LETS GO!"then pema growls"hay look im trying but you guys keep going faster and faster...and its hard for me to catch up"then pema's sisters sighed then belinda looked at her mad"well if you didn't eat up all our food in the prison you wouldn't be so slow!"then pema looks at her"so whats your point?...you think your so smart..just so vela could be your favorite!"

then belinda growls"well at least im cuter than you"then pema stands up"Woah Woah Woah...you maybe try to be vela favorite..but you...are not cuter than me..i can even make masters bow to me!"then vela sighs"pema if you wanna be evil..then act evil you don't make them wanna bow to you...you wanna make them have fear as they do everything you say..and make them kill everyone they loved and kill eachother! mahahahahaha"then they all looked at her confused"ugh?"then she sighed"lets just keep moving.."as they kept on moving what they didn't see in the dark bamboo trees was a lioness who looked at them then start running to the valley of peace.


	5. Chapter 5:Rita

**MORE OCS COMING YOUR WAY :D..I JUST COUNTED AND I HAVE 16 OCS FROM 3 STORIES..WOW...I THINK IMA LAY OFF THE OC MAKING FOR AWHILE..ANYWAY AS THE LIONESS COMES TO THE VALLEY OF PEACE WILL THE OTHERS THINK OF HER AS A FRIEND?...OR FOE?**

**CHAPTER 5:RITA**

as the lioness start coming to the valley of peace in the rain the residents start looking at her"who is that?...i never seen it before?"the lioness didn't listen to the residents and kept walking to a inn as she got their she saw a pig sitting..she presumes that hes the innkeeper..as she went to him"um excuse me...may i stay here for the night?"then pig spits on the floor"to stay here you need 50 coins"as he was reading a newspaper..as the lioness checked her pockets she was broke"i don't have no money..."then the pig looked at her"no money no room"then the lioness went back outside then she trips on a crack on the floor and as she start falling she hits her head on the wall" _ ..ow"...then she falls on the floor unconscious in the rain as a goose comes he sees the passed out lioness"oh my"it starts storming and thundering as the goose start dragging the passed out lioness out of the rain.

* * *

far from the valley of peace like 100 miles away their was a figure with a white robe a red cape and a white hood on and had a golden bow staff..as it was meditating in the mountains.. and blossom petals start circling around the figure and it hears a voice"_go now..you are ready to return"_as the figure opens its eyes it was light blue "yes..master"as it stands up and its cape starts blowing into the wind it grabs it's bow staff and twirls it around and place it on its back..then starts jumping down the mountains in like fast speed..when it got down it starts running on all fours...running strait to the valley of peace.

* * *

*DREAM*

_as a little lioness start running to the kitchen who looks like she was 7 as her mom was cooking some tofu and dumplings her mom smiled at her"hi rita..im making your favorite...tofu and dumplings!"rita jumped up in the air"yah...i love tofu and dumplings!"then the mother chuckles..then someone bust out the door it was a figure with weapons like a axe and a sword it was a big lion with a thick mane as it walks in the mother picked her daughter up as the big lion came to them"hi Rosalinda..and my little girl"as rita was lose from her mom she ran to her dad and hugged him"hi daddy...mommy is making my favorite food...dumplings and tofu!"then the big lion looks at the mom then back at rita"rita my dear...i wanna show you something...follow me"as she followed her dad they came into a dark room...as her dad close the door he turned on the light..as something inside made rita wanna get out of here...their was heads of kung fu masters on the wall...as rita screams her mom starts running to her"RITA?...RITA DEAR ARE YOU OKY?"rita was shaking as she sees dead kung fu master heads on the wall"d-daddy what is this?"then her mom start trying to open the door but it was locked"RITA...RITA ARE YOU OKY?... FENIAN LEAVE HER ALONE!"as she starts trying to bust the door open...then her dad smiles"beautiful isn't it?"then rita looks at him"w-what is this daddy?"then her dad looks at them all"this..is my work..this is what i do everyday"_

_then he place a eagle head on his desk"i just killed master eagle today...you see sweetheart...our family has a tradition of killing masters...and soon you will do the same"then she starts pacing"b-but i don't wanna kill kung fu masters...i wanna be one when i grow up"then her dad punches her in the face"you are going to be a master hunter..and to make sure of it.."rita looks at her father as he brings her mom in and has a axe to her neck"MOM!"and her dad was chuckling"if you don't do what i say..your mother is history!"the axe starts going to close her her neck as blood start falling down"no..rita don't do it!"then the axe was getting even closer...then something in rita made her feel powerful...as she walks up to her dad and ask for his hand...then he grinds and drops the mother down..he put his paw on hers..then she starts squeezing his paw and he screams in pain..then when she let go his hand was broken..his fingers all broken and he could barely feel his paw...as he grabed his axe he start swinging at rita but she dodged it..then both of her paws grabed the axe and she kicks it out of his hand..then she picks up the axe and went to her dad who was smiling_

_"yes...yes..let the darkness consume you!"then rita's eyes was glowing red..then she swung the axe and it cut her dad's head..as she woken from her trance she saw what she had done..she killed her dad...as she backed up she went under the table crying"no."then her mom gets up seeing her husband on the ground dead and she sees her daughter under the table crying as blood was on her hands"m-mommy..im scared.."then her mom picks her up"its oky...its oky...hes gone now...we must leave"then she nods as she and her mom leaves the house as they burn it to the ground._

* * *

*REALITY*

as the lioness wakes up she finds her self in a room..as she gets up she finds something rapped around her head..then she sees 5 action figures..she saw a tiger..a mantis and a monkey and a snake and bird...as she picks them up she moves the tiger arms around then brake them..as she tried to put it back together she hears someone walking up the stairs as she went under the covers she sees a goose with a bowl of noodle soup"ahh...i see your awake!"he smiles as she puts the bowl down on the counter"my name is ping whats your name?"the lioness did not speak at him then he thought for a second"anyway...i got you some hot noodle soup"as he walks out but he hears the voice"my name is...rita"she smiled as she starts eating to soup"thank you... for a noodles and let me stay here for the night"then he smiled"oh..and if you want..you can meet my son up at the jade palace"she nodded but when left he forgot something"oh..and theirs a shower on you left and i left you some clothes to wear"then she nodded"thank you..."when he left she looked out the window seeing the jade palace"wow.."as she finished her bowl of noodles she took off her clothes and went into the shower..when she was done she put on the new clothes left she came down stairs and ping went to her"now..isn't that better?"

the lioness nodded..she had on a kung fu vest it was pink and the symbol was a golden flowers around her vest and she had on black pants and had a pink flower by her ear...as she hugged him she ran on all fours going to the jade palace...when she opened the door it was dark"h-hello?"it was just a echo of her voice...then when she went in and she hears a gong and then voices"good morning master"as she start to hears someone coming down the steps she looked for a place to hide..when she went to find a place to hide she finds the kitchen as she went in it she finds some leftover dumplings and some almond cookies..as she ate the dumplings and the cookies she ran into another room it had like training stuff"this must be where students train?"

as she went in she sees a bandit dummy in the corner as she punches it comes back up..then her tail made a whipping noise then she jumped on hit and start clawing it. then she hears a voice in the kitchen"po..did you sneak in and ate my dumplings?"then their was another voice"yah..and who ate my cookies!"when rita started to panic cause they was coming in here as she thought she had a plan she hide behind the dummy..when the figures came in it was the 5 figures she saw as action figures and saw 6 other figures then she starts shaking and the dummy start shaking too..when a tigress came she picked up the dummy and saw rita then the tigress growled and threw the dummy to the ground"guys...i think i found your theft"then they all circled around rita as she starts panicking.

**:o...NEW OC NAMED RITA..HER DAD IS CRAZY...WILL SHE GET OUT OF THIS ONE?..OR WILL IT BE HER LAST...AND WHO IS THE FIGURE AT THE MOUNTAINS?**


	6. Chapter 6:leiden in love

**STILL HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ^_^...IN THIS CHAPTER AS RITA IS IN TROUBLE WILL LEIDEN STEP UP..OR WILL HE STEP DOWN?..PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 6:LEIDEN IN LOVE**

as rita start panicking her eyes start to glow alittle"no..i must control it!"then as leiden came in he looked at them"whats going on?"then he saw rita"wow.."_i wanna know what love is...i want you to show me..i wanna know what love is-_then it stops like a broken record player cause tio,Damon,xenon and ben start laughing at him"wow leiden your in love already...with a theft...?"then leiden looked into her eyes"maybe she is not a theft..maybe just a scared teen.."as he runs to her"guys wait!"then they all looked at him but tigress had one paw pulling up rita's collar vest and the other was a fist"what?"then leiden pushed tigress out of the way and she fell to the floor..and tio whispers to ben's ear"love makes you do crazy things i tell you"as tigress was on the floor she starts growling"ow..leiden! i will-"she was interrupted when she saw the way leiden helped that lioness up..it was romantic...but that didn't stop her

"hay..what are you doing here?!..and why did you eat our food"then rita looks at her"plz im sorry..but at least be nice for a min like this guy who helped me up...he seems nice"as he stares into her eyes he sighs"hmmm.."then tigress did the"really you must be kidding me"face..then rita pushed tigress out of the way and she fell to the floor again this time..on her face..as rita looks at some pictures she sees a golden tigress picture that looks like she is meditating then rita point"who is that..tigress?"then tigress got up and her face was red from falling as she looked up she sighed"that..is my daughter.."as she puts her paw on it while have her ears down then rita went to her"whats wrong?...where is she?..is she nice?...does she have a favorite color?...is she the ultimate warrior!"then tigress nodded"she died last year...and wait..how do you know that she was the ultimate warrior?"

then rita smiled"oh that's easy cause i herd rumors about a golden tigress who became a ultimate warrior" then they all looked at her"anyway..can i be a student here?"then leiden yelled"YES!"everyone and rita looked at him"i mean..if you guys want to..im in it..its not because im in love or nothing..c-can we just let her join?"then master shifu looked at her"hmm...maybe...oky"then leiden screamed like a girl while jumping up and down"YES!"then everyone looked at him then tio was trying to hold his laughter"DAM"he runs outside laughing so loud they can even hear it..as he came back in he was breathing hard"oooo oooo oooo"then they all nodded and agreed then monkey looked at her"but you owe me some almond cookies"then rita nods then leiden took her paw"tell me young lioness..tell me your name.."then rita looked confused the way he holds her paw"um...rita?"then leiden looks at her"rita..i will give my love for you..."then rita gave the"really? you must be joking me"face.. they all went into the kitchen talking about them self's.

* * *

as the figure was getting close to the valley of peace it keeps hearing the voice"_go..young one"_then it kept running as it was almost their to the valley of peace.

**WOW...LEIDEN AND RITA ARE PUSHING TIGRESS ON THE FLOOR...AND NOW HE MUST BE STALKING RITA..POOR GIRL..AND WHO IS THE FIGURE COMING TO THE JADE PALACE!**


	7. Chapter 7:a return

**STILL HAVE NOTHING TO SAY :D...IN THIS CHAPTER..WHO IS THE FIGURE AND WHY IS IT COMING TO THE VALLEY OF PEACE!.PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 7:A RETURN**

*the next day*

it was raining hard and storming as mists and fogs start to show around the valley of peace as the furious five..and tio and the rest follow a wolf that has been stealing things at the valley of peace...as they was all out of the valley of peace..they confront the wolf and tigress was all wet and damp as she growl"you...tell us who you are!"the wolf smiled and then 40 other wolves surrounded them...as tigress was going to battle the wolf she did a punch then a kick but the wolf dodge it and then she tried to punch the wolf but he grabed her paw and then one of the wolves up a collar around her neck then it shocked her and she fell to the ground and the others went to help her but they got collars too and was shocked and was passed out...as the wolves start putting them in their cart tio starts waking up..it was foggy and the valley of peace was only 2 miles away..as he hears something in the driver seat"the furious five will cost a fortune..we will be rich.!"then their was another voice"or we can just kill them and sell their heads"

then they start laughing as tio and the others start to wake up...then the wolves threw all of them on the ground.. when everyone got up they saw that a wolf was taking rita far from them as he drags her into the mist and leiden yelled"NOOOOO"then he brakes his collar and the others too and the wolves circled around them..then one of the wolves start to attack. meanwhile...as the wolf dragging rita away from the others he put her by a rock and had his axe out..then when rita eyes opened she ducked as the axe was close to her head..then she grabs the wolf's leg and flips him over...then when she was about to finish him he pressed a button and then rita felt a shock from her collar..then the wolf got up and clawed her face then kicked her and she hit the rock and she passes out...as the wolf was going to kill her..he felt something grabed his leg..then he was dragged into the mist as he screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHH"then it was silent as a figure comes out of the mist..it had a white hood and robe and had a red cape and a golden bow staff...as the figure looks at rita who was still passed out..as it looked around it did not see no one..then it hears battle crys..as it picks up rita,it followed the battle crys into the mist.

when tigress was punched she fell to the ground with the others..leiden was the only one left standing..as the wolves start circling around him in the mist they all laughed then one of them felt something grabed his leg"hay..whos grabing my leg!"then he felt a tug and he was being dragged into the mist"AHHHHH" then the other wolves too and tigress and the rest who was on the floor hear crashes and rock smashing..then when all the wolves were gone a figure comes out of the mist with rita in its arms...as the others thought the figure killed rita..leiden was in rage

"YOU KILLED HER!"then he starts running as the figure's eyes widen"WAIT!"it sounded like a girl voice,as leiden was to her he kicked her and she dropped rita..as leiden kept swinging his arms to hit her she keep dodging it as leiden punched her she fell to the ground..then leiden grabs her and push her to the rock..as he smashes her head on the rock she tried to grab her bow staff but it was too far..then she kicked him...as he fell to the floor he grabed some mud and threw it at her eyes...as she screams trying to take the mud off her eyes..it was blurry as leiden was running at her..

then he does a upper cut and the figure starts to falls in a pool of mud and she was now covered all in it...as she starts going on all fours trying to reach her bow staff leiden grabs her leg"WAIT!" and start swinging her and throws her to a cliff as she hits the cliff wall she falls to the ground"ugh" and then boulders start to fall on her...as she start squirming out of the boulders..she gets up her robe was ripping and her hood was clawed and her cape was gone..as she was on her knees...she looked at tigress and the rest then at leiden who was picking up rita...as tigress saw the figure..she looked into her eyes..and then the figure fell to the ground...as she passed out... tigress ran on all fours going to the figure who was now breathing hard..

as she flips her over..then others came with her then viper stopped tigress"wait tigress..what if its a villain?"then tigress looked at viper then the figure as she takes off its hood"only one way to find out"then she pulls it but the face was covered in mud...as tigress picks it up they all followed her as they was taking it to the jade palace.

**WHO IS THAT FIGURE?..IS SHE GOOD OR BAD?...OR IS SHE A FRIEND?...AND IS SHE AND RITA OKY?!**


	8. Chapter 8:the unknown

**STILL HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ^_^...IN THIS CHAPTER WE WILL FIND OUT WHO IS THE UNKNOWN STRANGER!PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 8:THE UNKNOWN**

as tigress and the rest start running passed the valley and to the jade palace master shifu looked at them all who they was now all soak and wet and some was bruised"what happened?..and who is that?"as he looked at tigress who had someone in her arms"someone that leiden battled with..we don't know who it is...but we need to know if its good or bad?"then master shifu thought for a min"oky...take it up stairs and get it clean..cause right now..its all muddy and smelly like it never took a bath!"as he walked away the others start walking upstairs as tio looked at it and he feels like he knows this figure"what is that?"then tigress looked at it while walking" i don't know..but we will soon find out"as they placed it in tigress bed they all stared at it

..then Damon looked at them"so..whos going to wash it up?"then viper looked at it"i herd it's voice...it sound like a girl?"then the guys looked at eachother..spacing out then they hear tigress voice"don't even think about it..Sasha,me,viper and Tia will clean it up"then the guys snapped their fingers"aww"then Damon and Xenon's girlfriends looked at them..mad and then they all start running down stairs...

as tigress picks up the muddy figure she drops her in the tub...and Sasha and Tia see that the mud an't clearing"its not working!"then the figure start sinking in the water then they drag it out and only half of the mud came off but it was still dirty..as they put her in the shower they turned on the hot water..and closed the shower door..as they stand their the figure's face starts smearing on the glass while falling down..as they take her out they put her back in the tub and start scrubbing the dirt off it then when they was done they rapped a towel around its body like a mummy and start carrying it back to the room

..as they placed it on the bed it was still breathing...then tio and the rest of the boys was on the roof..watching..as the girls was going to remove the towel..tio starts to fall and lands on the figure and it jumped"ugh"

as the figure falls back to the ground the girls looked a tio mad..and he smiled slowly"opps"then the other boys start to fall to and they land on tio..then when they placed the figure back on the bed they start removing to towel on its head..when they was done with that they gasp..as they see it was a golden tigress..it had a golden curled bang on its head..and it had a moon symbol on its forehead...as they was till looking at it tigress gasp"luna?"

as tio saw this he hugged the passed out luna"luna!oh luna i missed you!"her head was hanging as she didn't wake up..and when he saw her paw he saw that it was broken..as he starts taking off the towel to see her body..he slowly takes it off..then he got punched by the golden tigress and he fell to the ground

"i dissevered that"then he passes the golden tigress looked at everyone her vision was still blurry cause of the mud then she yawn"ugh..where am i?..who are you?"she tried to rub her eyes but the paw that was broken made her yell"OW!"then her vision starts to get darker..and she passes out again..as the others had blank expressions...they see a passed out golden tigress and a knocked out tiger mantis and monkey thought it was funny that tio got knocked out...as tigress called dan in here he saw the passed out golden tigress..."luna?"then the girls start putting some clothes on her as she was still passed out.

* * *

as one of the xin sisters watched they saw it all..as she ran back to the base she went to Menkar..it was vela..as she pushed the door opened she walked to him"Menkar...we have another problem...tigress and dan's daughter is alive!"then Menkar's eyes widen"WHAT...i thought she was dead!..how can she be alive after a year!"then Menkar walked to her"we need someone to get rid of her!"then vela smiled"and i know someone who can...my cousin...he can make any girl fall in love with him..and when he brings her here...we can kill her..but this time.. permanently"then they both laughed and at the window pema looked sad and sighed as she went to her vela was sending a message to her cousin...chris.

**WOAH THE XIN SISTERS HAVE A COUSIN!..WOW THIS IS GOING TO BE CRAZY...LIKE SOME PEOPLE SAY..LOVE CAN BE A DANGEROUS WEAPON TOO...AND FOR SHAME TIO! :3 AND THE GOLDEN TIGRESS LOOKS DIFFERENT CAUSE I MADE A GOLDEN CURLED BANG ON HER HEAD AND I CAN IMAGE IT AND IT LOOKS CUTE ON HER :D **


	9. Chapter 9:Chris

**YAY LUNA IS ALIVE!...^_^...IN THIS CHAPTER CHRIS COMES INTO THE VALLEY..WILL LUNA FALL FOR HIS CHARM?..OR WILL HE JUST GET BEAT UP?PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 9:CHRIS**

*3 days later*

its been 3 days since they found out that the muddy figure was luna...as leiden came their everyday saying hes sorry. then the next morning luna begins to moan and turns around... the sun starts to shine in her eyes and she opens her eyes slowly"mmm"as she gets up she rubbed her eyes and they begin to be clear..then she gets up she finds her clothes on the floor as she puts them on and she grabs her golden bow staff and she goes to the hall..as she starts to remember this place..as she smiles as everyone was asleep..she went to tio's room as she sees him she giggled as he was kicking and snoring..then she kissed his forehead and left to go down stairs..as she goes to the courtyard...as the others wake up by the gong they all ran out of the room and saw master shifu

"good morning master" then they all saw the door where luna was at was open..as they went in they saw that she was gone..as they all start looking for her...they reach the courtyard..they saw that luna was twirling her bow staff around her and then her bow staff flings her and she jumps in the air and start twirling and then she land perfectly..they all was clapping and then master shifu went to her"well done luna i see you been training?"she nods"yes..master oogway has been teaching me for a year...i at first i thought i was really dead..then i felt like i was just sleeping and oogway found me and trained me in the mountains"then tio went to her"why haven't you came back?"then luna sighed"some things are better left alone tio"

then tio smiles"oky..lets battle...if i win you will tell me why-"then luna interrupted him"and if i win you will have no dumplings for a week"then tio grinds"oooo..hard bet right their"then he went in tiger style and luna did the same..then a few minutes later they start fighting

as tio ran to luna she moved 1 step to the left and trips tio and he starts flying to the stairs"oh no!"but luna blocked him from going to the stairs and kicks him in the chin as tio falls to the ground he flips and counter attack luna as he grabed her broken paw and flips her to the ground..even though it hurts that didn't stop luna then in slow motion she ducks as tio as going to punch her then she slides and grabs his leg and throws him to the wall...as tio got up he punched luna in the chest where the wound she had when she was stabbed and her eyes start turning red..and she start to feel pain"ahhhhh!"then she start transforming into her golden dragon form and she used her tail and it hits tio and he starts flying to the stairs again then while he was falling down the stairs luna transformed back into a tiger and her chest was turning red and she fell on her knees"gahhh"then her good paw touched her chest and it start turning blue as the wound start to heal her eyes went back to normal and she start pacing and moaning..then she got up and the others saw what happened and tigress went to her"you oky luna?..plz tell me your alright!?"then luna looked at her and smiled

"yah..iam oky mom"then she got up and yelled Sasha and Tia and Rita's name(**oh yah..rita was fine she was better after luna was)**"let go get tio"then the girls start running down the stairs..when they reached their they see tio flat on his face..as luna helps him up..their was a figure coming to her"hi their"then luna gasp..it was a white tiger who looked strong and had a beautiful smile and he had a black vest with red heart shapes on it and he had black pants..

as he stares into lunas eyes"my name is chris...are you the ultimate warrior?"the girls start blushing as they see him...except for luna"yah?"then chris start thinking"oky here i go hehehe"then he looks strait into her eyes and she looked into his..as tio got up he sees luna looking into a white tiger's eyes...as luna's eyes start to become pink she shakes her head trying to stop it she punches chris cause she starts to think hes a weirdo...then chris holds her head and makes her look strait into his eyes..as her eyes turns pink she lets tio go..and went to chris and start purring while rubbing her head on his chin..as tio sees that luna's eyes was pink he starts growling then tigress and the rest start to come down and tigress sees luna with a stranger while purring and her eyes was pink"hay..what are you doing with my daughter?!"then she punches him and his nose start to bleed and when luna saw this she growls and attack her mom but the others holds her back they dragged her to her room and she yells to chris

"NO!..CHRIS...LET ME GO..I WANNA BE WITH CHRIS!"she starts kicking then dan whisper to tigress"the life of a teenager"then chris got back up and smashed his paw on the floor as they took luna away"no..i must have her!..when its night..i will take her to my cousins..to kill her once and for all"as he ran into the forest.

as they used rope to rap it around luna to her bed she growls"I WANNA BE WITH CHRIS...LOVE HATERS!"and her tail slapped tigress in the face...then mantis looked for her nerve point it was on her neck and he presses it and she passes out."that will hold her for 4 hours"then tio looks at luna"whats wrong with her master shifu?"then master shifu looks at her"hmmm i don't know..but by the looks of this i say that the tiger she was with has the power to make girls fall in love with him..this is bad...if luna goes with him..he can make her bad or kill her!"then Xenon looked at shifu"well who is going to watch her?"none said nothing until their was two voices"we will"it was tio and leiden...as they sat down by luna"we will watch her"then the others nodded and left..as leiden and tio looked at luna they start whispering "aww she looks cute when she is asleep"then tio pokes her and she didn't move..then he pokes her again and she mumbles"c-chris"

*12:45 am*

as leiden and tio was getting sleepy leiden start leaning on tio shoulder..and tio woke up and hit leiden"dude stop leaning on me!"then out in the shadows chris was coming as he was in luna's window he looked at leiden and tio"hello boys"then they turn around seeing chris has luna in his arms"ima just take her now..bye!"then he puts luna on his back and start running on all fours...then leiden and tio went after him...it was now...a tiger chase. as tio was almost to luna he grabs her tail and grabs it with his mouth as he starts dragging her back to the jade palace..then chris went after them and knocked tio down and luna starts flying and chris jumps and she lands on his back..as he starts running to the woods..as leiden ran after him tio got back up and followed them...as luna wakes up her eyes was not pink anymore..and as she looks down she feels like she is being carried

"hay..you...put me down NOW!"then she kicks him and he starts flying forward...then when luna was getting up tio and leiden crashed into her"AHHHHH"then they all hit a tree...as luna got off of them she was going back to the jade palace then chris grabs her tail and slams her to the tree..and holds her by the throat"they say to bring you here...but they never said I couldn't kill you!... in fact...why should i listen to them..when i can have the ultimate warrior begging on my knees" then luna growls"y-your bluffing!"then chris smiled"am i?"then he looks strait into luna's eyes and she trys to look away"no..not this time!"then he slaps her and slams her to the tree hard and holds her head to make her look at him"LOOK AT ME!"then he starts holding luna's head and she starts to look strait into his eyes"no!"

then her eyes turn pink and he lets her go and she falls to the ground...then he says in a polite way"now...go my love..go and kill those two who tried to take you away from me!"then luna growls and looks at the two"with pleasure"then she jumps and lands right by them..as they see her eyes pink..luna grabs tio and holds him up high"l-luna d-don't do this!"she unleashes her claws and chris was watching it all"don't you see..shes under my spell nothing can brake it..not even true love hahahaha"then their was a voice"hmm is that so?"

then out of the trees was the xin sisters"so cousin you tried to use the ultimate warrior as your little toy..we sent you here to swoon her and bring her here so we can kill her..not so you can have her as your soldier"it was vela...then she throws luna at chris"fine..she can be your little toy...but i want her dead soon...when she snaps out of it"then chris laughed"nothing can brake my spell!" as he grabs luna who was purring on him..then vela looks into tio's eyes and he stares at them and his eyes start to turn pink..and he starts to purr as vela was still holding him..and then Belinda grabs leiden and made him stare into her eyes..as they take tio,leiden and luna to their base Menkar may get new recruits after all.

**OMG THEY TURN TIO,LEIDEN AND LUNA INTO LOVE SLAVES?!...WILL THE OTHERS FIND MENKAR'S BASE** **AND RESCUE THE TEENS?...OR WILL THEY HAVE TO DEFEAT THEM?**


	10. Chapter 10:love slaves

**LUNA,TIO AND LEIDEN ARE LOVE SLAVES!...I HOPE THEY WILL BE ALRIGHT D:...PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 10:LOVE SLAVES**

*next day*

as the others went to luna's room they see shes missing again and tio and leiden are too..as they see tracks outside...they followed it...it was tigress,damon,Sasha,xenon,Tia and rita following the tracks...as they find broken or clawed tree marks then tigress sees a black cave..as they all went in the cave door closed and it was dark then Tia start panicking"omg..w-whats going on?...cause right now..this place feel cold and depressing"then they hear a voice"well..hello tigress i see you brought me more slaves with you?"their was blue eyes showing in the dark then the lights where on and they gasp as they see Menkar with the xin sisters and chris...then tigress growled"wheres luna,tio and leiden!"

then Menkar nodded at xin sisters and chris and they call them in"luna my sweet..come on out"then a figure comes out it had a now red vest with black pants and its claws was steel and red and they put something steel in her teeth and they was showing they looked pointy enough to cut inside someone...and her tail has a knife at the end then chris smiled"meet the new luna"then tigress gasp..and then vela called out"tio come here my handsome tiger"as she fludder her eyes..

then another figure came out it had a blue vest and red pants and had steel claw pads on his shoulder and knees and has pointy devil ears..it was tio..then Damon and Tia gasp at what they did to him...then Belinda yelled"leiden...come"then another figure came out of the shadows it had a steel muzzle and his mane was pointy and his claws was steel and hes tail had a axe rapped around his tail and he had on a black vest and blue pants...then rita gasp and growled, then chris went to luna and his tail was all around her face..as she purrs while smiling..then vela went around tio and he followed her as he purrs...

and Belinda kisses leiden in front of rita as he purrs...and rita growls while clenching her fist. then chris went to luna and he whispers in her ear"kill them"then vela purrs as she whispers in tio's ear"kill them"then belinda was still kissing leiden and then she whispers in his ear"kill them"then all three of them growled and went on all fours walking around in circles around them..then they attacked, luna was attacking her mother as tigress dodges luna's swipe attacks then luna bites her mom's arm as she screams in pain..then luna swiped at her and grabs her by the neck and throws her to the door..then when luna went to tigress

then she grabs lunas arm"im sorry luna"then she throws her to the wall...as tio was fighting damon and xenon he punches damon in the face"ow..why tio"then tio kicks him in the face and he went flying to xenon..then xenon grabed his tail and start swinging it to the door"sorry tio"...then leiden was battling Tia,Sasha and rita...as he was swinging his axe at Tia and Sasha, then Rita jumps on him"leiden stop!"but he did not listen as he grabs Tia and took out his axe and was about to kill her... then rita thought.."maybe.."then she kisses him and he stops..as he falls to the ground and his eyes were not pink anymore

"ugh...what happened?"then rita smiled"love.."then she looked at tigress"MASTER TIGRESS...TRUE LOVE CAN BRAKE IT!"then chris and vela watch as leiden starts to get up and his eyes was not pink anymore then they growled and vela looked at chris"this was stupid..we could had just killed them but you wanted to have them as slaves!"then chris looked at luna and tio"well they are still in our spell"then vela and chris joined luna and tio..as they start attacking tigress"guys*she ducks* i need some help here!"then the rest came and attacked luna and tio..

then when they went to luna they kicked her to the wall and she was down then they start attacking tio, and rita start ducking"we need to make them kiss!"they kept ducking as tio was swiping at them with his steel claws,then tigress growled"no way..my girl is to young to kiss!"...then they jump on tio as they try to hold him down...then rita looks at master tigress"master tigress it might be our only chance to have them back!"then she looks back at tio"focus tio...you need to focus!"..then he closes his eyes"i-am..t-trying!"then he opens his eyes and they was still pink..then he grabs rita and slams her to the ground...then tigress took out one of luna's flowers and start waving it around his nose..as he starts sniffing he follows the sent...and his eyes start not being pink anymore"mmmm...luna's flower"then he wakes up and grabs the flower sniffing it...then tigress slaps him"focus!"then she grabed the flower away from him...then as luna start to become awake she sees chris calling her"my love...kill them..kill them all!"then luna growls"with pleasure...chris!"

then her claws extended"you all will pay for hurting chris!"then she attacks them all...but they dodge every attack..then tio pounces on her"plz luna...snap out of it!"then she claws his face..as his cheek start bleeding...then he grabs luna and pushes her to the wall...as he looks at master tigress she sighed and nodded"just do it"then he kisses her..then chris growls"NOOOOO!"then he runs to tio and grabs him and throws him outside...as luna falls down she starts to wake up...as she sees chris hurting tio..she clenches her fist..as she walks to him...then when chris was going to punch tio he herd a voice"HAY!"then he turns around"WHAT?"then he gets punched and he fly's as he brakes 3 trees...then the xin sisters grabed him and left with Menkar..but he said something before he left"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!...SOON WHEN I GET THE DRAGON CROWN...ALL SHALL FEAR ME!"

then they start running away...as luna was going after them she hears her moms voice"leave them.."then luna growls and went back"i hate them...with their stupid love junk..it messes up my mind!"she punches a bamboo tree and it falls to the ground as she walks back to the jade palace...as the others followed, tio was confused"dragon crown?"

**NOW THAT LUNA,TIO AND LEIDEN ARE FREE FROM THE SPELL...THEIR IS ONE THING IN THEIR MIND...WHAT IS THE DRAGON CROWN..WILL THEY FIND OUT WHAT IT IS AND STOP MENKAR FROM GETTING IT?**


	11. Chapter 11: Kim and the dragon crown

**STILL HAVE NOTHING TO SAY...BUT I MUST SAY THAT MAKING STORIES ARE FUN :D ^_^ IN THIS CHAPTER A PERSON GET CAPTURED BY BANDITS AND OUR HEROS FIND OUT ABOUT THE DRAGON CROWN..PLZ REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 11:KIM AND THE DRAGON CROWN**

as their was a stranger running from wolves and crocs as it was almost at the valley of peace it felt some rope rapped around it's legs...as it starts clawing the ground it's voice sound like a girl"what do you want from me!"then the wolf that was dragging her, smiled"...you...i want you as my queen,kim"then she starts chewing on the rope trying to brake it"no..i hate you..your a nasty wolf...and im only 17!

"then she brakes the rope and starts running on all fours in the village while yelling"HELP!"then crocs start to jump to her as she ran she gasp and her eyes widen then the crocs fell on her as she trys to get out it was impossible...then the wolf smiled and holds her head to let her see him"don't think you can run from me!"then their was a voice"hay...leave her alone wolf"it was a golden tigress and a white tiger and a cheetah(but thinks is a tiger)as the wolf smiles he drops kim's head and stands up"well...whos this?...the ultimate warrior and her friends?..we can take you on..right boys?"then nodded and laughed..then luna twirls her bow staff"bring it" then one of the croc ran to luna and she jumps and use her bow staff to slap him in the face..then 3 more came and circle around her...

then she swings around her bow staff as she rapidly kicks them then she stops and they fall to the ground,then tio was battling 4 crocs and one croc swung his axe but tio ducks and swift kicks the croc then the other was going to hit him with the axe but tio grabs it and twist it as it was still in the crocs hand..then he kicks the croc..and it fell on the 2 remaining crocs then ben was going so fast the crocs barely have time to hit him..as he kicks and punch them and they fell to the ground...as the wolf smiled he looks at them as it starts to rain"well done...your good...but not good enough!"

then he grabs his sword and start swinging it at luna but she dodges it then when it was close to her her hands clapped the tip of the sword and smiles as she twist it and it brakes...and then she kicks the wolf in the face and it crashed into the woods...as ben helped kim up he smiled"are you oky...um?"then kim start brushing the dirt off her shirt"kim..my name is kim"then out of the shadows she showed herself...she was a jaguar with purple vest with clouds and black pants and she had blue eyes...she saw the entire thing and she shakes luna's hand"ultimate warrior its a pleasure to meet you!"then luna smiled"pleasure to meet you too kim?"then she shook tio's hand"and you must be her boyfriend?"then they start blushing and rubbing the backs of their heads"well..."then they hear master tigress calling them

"GUYS GET IN...I THINK WE FOUND OUT WHAT IT IS!"as kim joined them as they ran to the jade palace tigress closed the door and they all went to the hall..then they all sat down with the others with master shifu who has the book of legends"the dragon crown is in this book"then po grabs it and smiles"Woah!..the book of legends!...this book tells so many rare and legendary things and masters...oh ho master shifu why haven't you let me see this before!"then on accident he rips a page..then master shifu sighed and grabs the book"that's why"as he flips the page he find it and he reds it to them

"_it is said that the dragon crown is a powerful thing that will turn it's wearer into a dark..evil dragon..that will have control of all dragon... they say that none can defeat it as it was made by master dragon's dark twisted brother who made the crown and died after as he gave his heart and turn it into a dark jewel..and it never worked...but it says too that to activate it someone named rengen made a machine...and use a powerful warrior's chi to power the crown...but as he did he captured one of his enemy's..master lion...as he put him in the machine and powered it the chi power from master lion was ripped out of him..and he died...as the crown was almost powered it stops as the tip of its jewel that was master dragon's brother's heart..was not glowing that will show that it is fully powered..as rengen quit he hid the machine and dragon crown underground...and none never saw it again...but they say its somewhere under the gevil palace...but none_ knows."

then they all look at luna and she was confused"what?"then Tia went to her and put both of her paws on her shoulder"girl...you are a powerful warrior!"then luna pushed Tia's paws off of her"they can't get me anyway..cause i will never want to see chris again...and nothing will make me chase them...on my tiger word...cross my heart and hope to die"

then they all still looked at her...then viper looked at each and everyone of them"well we will have to go find it..and destroy it..before Menkar find it!"then they all nodded and shifu got up"good...now their will be a few of you that will go..we will need some people to stay here to help protect the valley of peace...people that will go is...tigress,dan,rita,Sasha,xenon,damon,tio,leiden,po,ben and luna"then tigress and dan was yelling at shifu

"WHAT!...you can't let luna come..what if she gets hurt again!..master shifu!"then luna growls"i can take care of my self...did i die?...no...you guys thought i did i just had to train for a year...and im sorry that i didn't tell you guys...but i really thought i was dying cause...that spear really hurts"then Sasha looked at her"how much did it hurt?"then luna looks at her"like watching shifu put on the swim suit"then the teens start to shiver"ughh"then shifu start to get mad"IT WAS JUST THAT ONE DAY!"then luna got mad"yah that one day turned into a nightmare for us!"

_*FLASHBACK*_

_as luna and her friends was going to train they pass shifu's room and hears him"hmmm come on...just alittle more!"then when luna and her friends start peeping in the door they start to get scared as they see shifu trying to put on a swim suit..then tio ran out of the door and start throwing up in the hallway as the rest stepped back from tio alittle"ewwww!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

then they looked at shifu"and now...everytime we go to bed we feel like we hear the same noise of you putting on the swim suit!"then luna grabs her teddy bear"keep me safe"as she closed her eyes rubbing him and purring then open them as everyone was looking at her"ummm"then she throws him to the wall"i wonder whos teddy bear is that?"then tigress smiles"aww you still have the teddy bear dan gave you when you was little!...i thought i threw that out!"then luna blushes of embarrassment"MOM!"then shifu yelled"OKY NOW...lets all get some rest..we have a big day tomorrow"then they all went to bed.

*12:00 am*

as everyone was in bed the door to outside opens..and a figure steps in ..it was vela as she sees the book of legendary she grabs it leaving a note and she laugh"hahaha"as she runs away.

**UGH SHIFU IN A SWIM SUIT MUST BE A NIGHTMARE..*SHIVERS* UGH...NOW THAT THEY KNOW ABOUT THE DRAGON CROWN..WILL THEY DESTROY IT BEFORE MENKAR GETS IT!**


	12. Chapter12:the quest to Gevil Palace pt 1

**I THINK THAT THEIR WILL BE ROMANTIC SCENES ALONG THE TRIP...HAY SOME OF THIS IS MY SISTER'S PLANING..BUT IF ITS REALLY ROMANTIC..THAT WOULD BE MY PLANING :D...PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 12:THE QUEST FOR GEVIL PALACE pt 1**

*****the next day*

as tigress,dan,rita,ben,po,sasha,tia,tio,xenon,damon,leiden,ben and luna went outside they had a light backpack..but po had a big bag to carry their food...as they ran down the stairs po was lacking behind"ugh...hold up guys!"then tigress and the others stopped"po..."then luna ran to him"iam on it"then she slides under po and goes on all fours as she starts carrying him..but it hurts too then po smiles"thanks luna..your the best niece i ever had"then luna felt like her back is going to brake"can we just go now!"then luna used all her energy and starts running on all fours as po was on her back..then the others followed her as the rest back at the jade palace wave goodbye then song yelled at po and tia"BE-CAREFUL!"then po and tia smiled

"WE WILL!"then they was 2 miles away from the valley of peace..as they all except po who was on luna's back..was still on all fours but walking this time...*2 hours later* they was 300 miles away from valley of peace..as they turn around all they see left from the valley of peace is a big blur...as it begin to be dark, then tigress looked around...as they see a perfect spot to camp out"we will stay her for the night"then luna's arms and legs were wobbly..and she fell to the ground"ugh...my back!" as she looked strest out,then as po got off of her he hears her back cracks"oooo sorry luna?"then she got up flexing

"its oky uncle po"then he went to make tigress tofu and the other's noodles"it will take 15 mins guys!"then they all sighed...then tigress sees luna going into her stuff"what are you doing?"then luna looked at her"getting my swim suit..im going for a swim?"then tigress looked at luna concerned"and why do you want to go swimming?"then luna grabed her swim suit and looked ta her mom"cause i smell like a sweaty panda"then she left...and tigress scolds"hmm...teenagers"then damon,xenon,leiden and ben sees tio following luna...then they start smiling"hehehe..oooo if tigress finds out that tio is with luna..she is going too flip out and use tio's fur as a vest!"

* * *

as tio was looking for luna..he sees the tree's leafs blocking his way...his paws moved the leafs and went under it...as he gasp he sees that the water was sparkling and the grass was so soft you can just sleep on it right way...and the moonlight hits the water it made it so calm...then he smiles"i found a secret pool!"then he sees luna putting on a blue swim suit ..as he saw her his heart start thumping out of his chest as he saw her skinny but fit body

..then she runs to the water and jumps in...then*5 mins later* luna didn't come out as tio starts to get worried he takes off his shirt..and he had strong muscles but he wasn't that strong..as he starts running to the water as the music starts to come on

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all_  
_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_  
_As what I can't have_  
_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair_  
_round your finger_  
_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_  
_What I feel about you._

**he dives in...and sees luna meditating underwater humming**

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_and cannon ball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_  
_For you I will_

**when she opens her eyes she gasp..and she starts to need air..as she went back to the surface**

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_  
_From all of the clutter in my head_  
_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_  
_Like a water bed_  
_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways_  
_a thousand times, no more camouflage_  
_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

**then tio looks at her"um im sorry?"then she brings him down and she went down too...as tio follows her, they start swimming forward**

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_And cannon ball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_  
_You always want what you can't have_  
_But I've got to try_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_  
_For you I will_  
_For you I will_  
_For you_

**then they surfaced again but in a cave...as luna smiles they went deeper in the cave as it was a dead end**

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_  
_And create a mood I would_  
_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah_

_That's what I'd do,_  
_That's what I'd do,_  
_That's what I'd do,_  
_To get through to you_

**as she looks at him,he came closer to her...as they looked into eachothers eyes..they start leaning for a kiss,**

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_And cannon ball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_  
_You always want what you can't have_  
_But I've got to try_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

**then they kiss and smile**  
_For you I will_  
_For you I will_  
_For you I will_  
_For you I will_

as tio and luna brakes the kiss they went back...then when they came back to the surface they laid on the soft grass looking at the stars..as luna starts to fall asleep her tail curls around tio's legs and she lays her head under tio's chin..as they both went into a deep sleep under the stars.

***crys*THAT'S BEAUTIFUL RIGHT THEIR TOO...IT WAS MY WORK BUT MY SISTER THOUGHT OF THE SONG...SO WE BOTH HELPED..EVEN THOUGH WE HATE EACHOTHER...WE ARE STILL SISTERS :) MUSIC: (FOR YOU I WILL) BY TEDDY GEIGER. **


	13. Chapter13:the quest to Gevil Palace pt 2

**PT 2 OF THE QUEST I THINK THEIRS 4 PT'S..IDK ME AND MY BIG SISTER ARE WORKING ON THE MUSIC,AND THE DETAILS...IF I TOLD MY SISTER THAT SHE COULD NOT HELP ME..SHE WOULD TELL ON OUR MOM !..AND MAKE ME QUIT FANFICTION D;...SO IM FORCE WITH A SISTER THAT PICK UN DETAIL SONGS _...PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 13:THE QUEST TO GEVIL PALACE PT 2**

as Menkar was grinning while looking at the book of legendary"yes..yes...YES!...this is it...we need to go to Gevil Palace before our nemeses get it before me!"then Pema looks at it closely"it even say that we need to find the machine and capture a powerful warrior to use it's chi power!"then Menkar smiles"and i know just the warrior to do it...we capture..the ultimate warrior!"then vela was leaning on the wall shaking her head"and how are we going to get her...she now knows about our love skill?"then chris got up"maybe their is a thing we can try...we can capture the one she likes...the one named tio!...i bet she will do anything to get him back!"then they all nodded and they all start running to the Gevil Palace as Menkar looks at them"then its settled..we capture luna's boyfriend...and then when she comes right into our trap we will use her chi to power the dragon crown!"they was only a few miles from the Gevil Palace.

* * *

*the next day*

as luna's friends look for luna and tio they start shouting their names"LUNA...TIO...WHERE ARE YOU!"then they go under the tree leafs and see a beautiful place...then they see 2 figures sleeping on the grass as the wind blows it...then as they went to the figures it was luna and tio...the guys was staring at luna's body...

and the girls awed...as they see luna's head under tio's chin and her paws on his chest and they was smiling in their sleep...then tigress and dan came as they followed them...they see luna laying with tio...as tigress was going to punch tio dan holds her back"he better not had touched her!..i don't care if they are friends!"then luna's tail start tickling tio's nose..and he start wiggling his nose and as her tail hits his nose again he wakes up he couldn't get up cause luna was holding him down hard as she was still asleep while smiling"mmmm"then he pokes her but she didn't wake up"luna...luna...LUNA"

he trys to get up but it was still no use then he watch as his friends was just standing their laughing"help me guys!"then they start pulling luna but she wouldn't budge"wow...this girl got a grip on you!"then tio tickles her tummy and she starts laughing..and then punches tio in the face"HAHAHAHA!"and tio starts crying while rolling in the grass putting his paws on his face while kicking"WHY!...AW..THE PAIN!"then dan sighed"i been their too man"then tigress punched him too and he start rolling and doing the same like tio

"WHY!..OH MY GOD WHY!..WHAT DID I DO!" then tigress steps on hi"nothing..i just like punching you sometimes...sometimes"then luna was still laughing then she starts rolling down the hill and fell in the water...as the others gasp..then luna start running out of the water as fast as she can cause it was so hot and she felt like her tail was on fire as she start running back and forth at the others"HOT...HOT HOT...HOT HOT HOT HOT!"then she starts taping her tail and it starts to cool off"ahhh"as she laid on the floor...then tigress was growling at her"what?"then tigress scolds"we will talk about this when we get back home"then luna rolls her eyes and went behind the tree taking off her swim suit to put on her normal clothes and when she was away from the tree and went back to the others as she fixed her bang curled on her head and smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile at the jade palace...

as kim was talking with viper they went into the kitchen"so...you are the last people of your village huh kim?"then kim nods slowly as she sighs"yah...i miss my parents so much...that wolf and those crocs killed them...and now...i have no where to go"then viper sat by her"you can stay here..in the jade palace?"then kim smiled"thanks viper..your the best"then she hugs the snake and left to see shifu.

* * *

as luna and the rest was almost their they stumbled into a field of dandelions..then all of the teens start to play in the fields then damon yelled"HAY GUYS..WHO AM I?"he looks like master shifu as he used the dandelions to make him have a beard and large ears...then the girls laughed and all of them said it"MASTER SHIFU"then damon trys to act like shifu"very good my students,po...PO!,get up panda!,a warrior never quits!"then po jumped and yell in the air"YAH...A WARRIOR NEVER QUITS!"then Tia pins damon down and they start laughing...then Sasha start seeking up on xenon and pounces on him and they kissed...and leiden and rita was just blushing while rubbing their arms...

as tio was walking with tigress and the rest...he hears rustling noises..as he starts to follow it...he felt like hes been pushed to the ground and he hears a voice"hi tio"it was luna"i pin yah"then tio pushed her off then she starts running on all fours in the dandelion field and they was just about to run into tigress until tio grabed her by the vest and they start tumbling while laughing"hahahaha!"then when they stopped, luna was on him..as she giggles..he pulls her in for a kiss...a long kiss...as they kept kissing their tails tangled and rapped around on eachothers tail...then when tigress and the other adults see this tigress waved her hands around"WOAH WOAH WOAH...BRAKE IT UP..BRAKE IT UP!"

then tigress pulls luna as she starts screaming and tio was too, then tigress looks at her as she keeps pulling"why you screaming?"then luna tried to hold her tears"m-my tail!"then tigress still sees that tio and luna's tail are still together...then tigress let her go and she took her tail off of tio's tail then she rubs the back of her head"um...sorry mom...i know we will talk about this when we get home"then she starts getting her friends and tigress scolds"you darn right we will"

but they didn't know that tio was still their, holding his tail as he crys"AWWWWWW...THIS IS WORSE WHEN LUNA HIT ME IN THE FACE!"then luna came back walk-running and kicks him in the face"that's for not stopping me..and pulling my vest!"then tio start rolling and screaming while his paws was covering his face"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY...WHY WHY WHY WHY...SON OF A...AWWWWWW IT HURTS SO BAD!"then dan starts carrying him.

**POOR TIO...WELL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I THINK LUNA WILL SING...WE NEVER HERD HER SING!...IDK MAYBE I WILL LET HER SING...BUT MY SIS IT PICKING THE SONG...GOD I WISH SHE DIDN'T I HOPE SHE PICKS SOMETHING GOOD...OR WE CAN MAKE OUR OWN SONG..CAUSE WE LIKE SINGING..BUT NOT PUBLICLY ^_^**


	14. Chapter14:the quest to Gevil Palace pt 3

**HI PEOPLE ME AND MY SIS THOUGHT ABOUT IT...AND WE MADE A SONG..BUT WE WILL NOT LET LUNA SING IT..BUT IT WILL BE ON BLOOPERS...SORRY PEOPLE :3... BUT SHE WILL SING OH AND THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER QUEST TO FIND THE GEVIL PALACE...PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 14:THE QUEST TO GEVIL PALACE PT 3:THE FINAL**

as menkar,chris and the xin sisters stopped at their destination as they find a statue that looks like a dragon holding a crown with a black jewel..then menkar smiled"behold..the Gevil Palace!"but their was nothing their but the statue..then chris looked at him then the statue"um..theirs nothing their but the statue"then menkar looks at the xin sisters"how do you put up with him?"then vela sighed"we don't we just ignore him sometimes...you will get use to it"then menkar looks at the info as he reads it

"_as you look at a statue you will see...that you must touch the gem..that brings death to thee"_then he backs up and touches the stone gem and when he did it turned gray as it falls out of the statue crown..then they hear rumbles as out of the ground it turns left and right then something shows and it start rising it was the Gevil Palace..

as it could almost touch the sky..it was golden brown and green..then the door opens slowly..as they start walking in..it was dark at first then they find a room..as they took out a lantern they find a switch and chris pulls it..and as they gasp they see a crown that was purple and had mini dark carved dragons that look like they are circling around it...as menkar puts the gem on top of the crown..they see it is placed forward and as they faced the way the dragon crown was they see hand cuffs that points to the dragon crown..and a skeleton hands hanging on it...it was master lion then menkar pushed the dead body out of the way and smiled"NOW...GO AND GET ME THIS...TIO..MAHAHAHAHA MY RULING IS ONLY A FEW HOURS AWAY HAHAHAHHA!"then the xin sisters and chris went to find and capture tio.

* * *

*8:00 pm*

as our heros was still walking they was almost their as tigress sees luna carrying po on her back again she sigh"we can camp here..but no one is leaving the camp...i feel a strange presence coming"as the wind blows in her fur...then as they all went to bed... as tio got up and start jumping"aww man...i have to go!"then he got out of his tent and went in the bushes...then when he was done...he sees something in the bushes...it was a figure as it starts to run tio start walking to it"luna?"as he was walking what he didn't know was that luna was still sleeping in her tent...then when tio was lost he looks around"luna?"then out of the shadows he was attacked as he dodges his attacker 3 more came..then he punched one and then it grabs him and throws him to the tree..as tio was going to pass out he ask them"w-who are you?"then they all was laughing as he closed his one of them left a note on tio's tent and ran off.

*6:00 am*

as luna begins to move around she has a bad feeling then she wakes up and gets out of her tent(**fwi:she in her pj's with cute heart shapes)**then she tried to look inside tio's tent"tio?..you awake?"no answer"tio?"..then she opens his tent..and she sees him not their..and she starts to panic"TIO!"then she starts opening everyone's tent looking for him"TIO?...come on tio stop hiding i thought we will play hide and seek later?"then when she opens her parent's tent she sees her dad rapping his arms around tigress who was smiling then they woke up seeing luna doing the"ewwww and huh?"face"really...now that's nastier when yawl do that"then tigress got up"whats wrong luna?...its...6:00 in the morning?"then luna panics

"i know i know but i woke up and i went to see if tio was awake too but when i looked in his tent..he wasn't their!"then tigress went to his tent and sees a note"maybe this is why?"as luna sees a heart on it"hes dating a girl?!"then tigress looked confused"no...but i bet..it has to do with the xin sisters"then they woke up everyone and sat down as luna starts reading the note

_DEAR ULTIMATE WARRIOR,_

_WE HAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND...AND IF YOU WANT HIM BACK_

_THEN YOU MUST COME TO THE GEVIL PALACE...ALONE_

_BRING ANYONE AND WE WILL KILL YOUR TIO..IN 3 SECONDS FLAT_

_SINCERELY, THE XIN SISTERS AND MENKAR_

as luna got up she felt like she was going to cry"i have to get him" then she starts walking but then her mom yells at her"DON'T YOU DARE GO!"then luna looks at her mom"mom...i have too...its me they want"then her mom starts dragging her back to the camp"NO...I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!"then luna got mad"WHY YOU SO PROTECTIVE NOW EVER SINCE I CAME BACK...YOU WAS NEVER PROTECTIVE WHEN I WAS STILL AROUND?"

then tigress stops and looks at luna dearly mad"EVER SINCE WE THOUGHT YOU WAS DEAD..I FELT ASHAMED WHEN I LOST YOU...I NEVER EVEN TRIED TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT SPEAR...I CRYED..EVERYTIME I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU...I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU...luna"

then luna thought for a sec and sigh"im sorry mom...but i have to save him"then tigress yelled at her"WHY...WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH!"then luna growls and looks strait at her"cause...hes just like daddy when you met him...you loved him...you didn't care if he was silly or not mature-"she was interrupted by her dad"HAY...I CAN BE MATURE!"they ignored him and she continued" you loved him for who he was...so why can't tio be the same?"then she ran in the woods as she cries...then tigress anger face start to turn slowly into a sad face...as she sighs.

* * *

as tio wakes up he find himself in a dark room..as he trys to stand up his arms were chained to the ground then he hears a voice"aaaaaa..your awake..hmm good...now you can hear what we will do about your girlfriend"it was menkar then tio growls"leave luna alone...and she not my girlfriend...we just like eachother..but we are not boyfriend and girlfriend"then when the lights was on he gasp as he sees that he is infront of the evil machine"oh no"then menkar, chris and the xin sisters smiled and laughed at him..then menkar circled around him"you see...we need something to power up the crown...and who will do it better like the ultimate warrior?"then tio growls again"leave luna alone you dumb wolf!"then menkar claws tio's neck as he screams in pain"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

then it starts to rain as luna starts walking in the forest as she starts to sing(**luna's voice= just her voice singing it...iam confused)**

**she leans on a tree folding her arms while looking at the raining sky**

_**luna:**I don't know where this road is going to lead me_  
_But I'm hoping that with you I can make it through_  
_I've had enough of this life to lead me_  
_Right up to the edge of the world I knew_

_**then a little bird shows luna the way**_

_I can't wait_  
_Just to see another day_  
_If it means it's one, one day_  
_That I'm with you_

_**she starts running on all fours following the bird**_

_Down this road_  
_We'll look back at_  
_All we've known_  
_Find a life_  
_I can grow old_  
_Just passing through_  
_In the world I knew_

_**she remembers the first time tio and her kissed**_

_I'll be loving your light_  
_Till it fades away_  
_Tell the world I know_  
_Cause it will never change_  
_If something feels so right_  
_Just can't turn the page_  
_There's too much to lose_  
_We're just passing through_

_**then she stops and is still on all fours but walking to a cliff and sees lots of trees and a building**_

_Time won't stop_  
_Wish that we could turn back the clock_

_**then she follows the bird their but rapidly jumps on the tree tops**_

_I can't wait_  
_Just to see another day_  
_If it means it's one, one day_  
_That I'm with you_

_(**LUNA'S VOICE)**_

_Down this road_  
_We'll look back at_  
_All we've known_  
_Find a life_  
_I can grow old_  
_Just passing through_

_**then she goes in and finds tio and she runs to him and slides on her knees as she goes hugging him**_  
_In the world I knew_  
_In the world I knew_  
_In the world I knew_  
_In the world I knew_

as she kept hugging him, tio looked at her"luna you have to go!" then luna shakes her head"no..im not leaving you..never again"then their was a voice"oh..but you will"then she turns around and gasp then growls"menkar.."then she felt someone pushing her it was the xin sisters...as they kicked her to make her go on her knees they put her paws on the handcuffs...as she trys to pull them off it was no use"...no...no no!"then tio starts to try to brake his chains"NO...LEAVE HER ALONE!"...meanwhile tigress and the others was almost their.

then menkar smiles as he went to her"you should had never came back"and turns on the machine...as the handcuffs start glowing golden..luna clenched her paws into a fist..then she felt like her paws was being force to open..as she starts to growl..her paws open and she starts to scream as a mist of golden chi coming out of her paw and into the crown...as the handcuffs start to static luna was crying as screaming"STOP!"then tio start trying to brake his chains"NO...LUNA!"then menkar put it to level 4 then luna start to scream so loud as her eyes start to glow and her moon symbol too and then the mist of golden chi start to turn dark and the crown start to power up fast...then tigress and the rest comes in and see luna's chi being in the crown..then tigress hears luna screaming in pain and she kicks menkar and he falls to the ground...and then she shuts off the machine and Tia was pulling tio's chains off then they ran too luna who was now on the ground..then tio picked up luna and shake her"luna?"no response he shakes her again"luna...LUNA DON'T DIE ON US!"then he slaps her and she start to open her eyes slowly"ugh...w-what happened?"then they all smiled"your alive!"while they was happy that luna was alive menkar was grabing the fully charged dragon crown. then laugh"yes...the power of the dragon crown...is all mine!...then they all gasp.

**:O...poor luna and MENKAR HAS THE DRAGON CROWN!...WILL THEY DEFEAT HIM?...OR WILL HE TAKE OVER CHINA AND THE WORLD?!THE WORLD I KNEW BY JORDAN SPARKS...I LOVE THE SONG SO MUCH ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15:the dark dragon and new power

**I REALLY HATE MENKAR..BUT I HATE TI-LA MORE...IN THIS CHAPTER MENKAR HAS THE CROWN...WILL OUR HEROS STOP HIM! PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 15:THE DARK DRAGON AND NEW POWER**

as menkar was slowly putting the crown on his head the clouds start to turn dark as it was going to storm...but the clouds start to circle around slowly and it start be lighting and thundering outside...then when menkar put on the crown he smiles"YES...I CAN FEEL THE POWER!"then his eyes start to glow red and his body begins to get bigger as he starts to have black wings and a black dragon body and his head turns into a dragon head...as he smiles he starts to grow bigger and bigger until he was taller than the Gevil Palace and they he raises his paw in the air

"DRAGONS DO AS I COMMAND!"then out of the ground their was dark dragons coming out...and they all was hungry...as menkar was taking them to a nearby village our heros was shocked..then luna got up but was going to fall then when she was going to grabs something to hold her up,something in her paw glowed and then a golden ball of mist hit the wall..as luna looks at her paw they all gasp then tigress looked at her"the golden chi blast"then luna did it again but with a better angel then she smiles"a new power"then she sees menkar and his minions terrorizing the village then she growls and clench her fist"you guys take care of the minions..i will handle menkar"then tigress yelled"NO YOU-"she was interrupted by luna's yell"NO MOM...I HAVE TO DO THIS"then she thought for a minute and nodded"oky...but be safe"then they all start running out of the palace...and menkar and his minions was 3 miles away...then when menkar saw them he smiled and sent his minions at them

"KILL THEM MY MINIONS LEAVE NONE ALIVE!"then they all start running to them...then luna looks at po"UNCLE PO THROW ME!"then po looked at her"why?"then luna growled"JUST DO IT SO I CAN REACH MENKAR!"then po grabs her by the waist and start spinning then he throw her like a airplane..as she start to fly she was almost to menkar then she does a air flip then she targets at menkar and she does a chi blast and it hits menkar in the face as he was going to fall he looks at luna who was on the ground"UGH...YOU LITTLE FOOL!"then his tail slaps her and she start flying to a house"AH"...as she crashes the house collapse and menkar does a fire ball making the house go on fire"HAHAHA YOUR NO MACH FOR A DRAGON!"

then he hears a voice"whats where your wrong!"then out of the fiery house shows that luna came out and her eyes glowed red then back blue..as menkar growled he was shocked too as luna was absorbing the fire into her body then she goes into golden dragon form but she was different as the fire that she absorb was now making her paws flaming,her horns were pointy and the tip of it was glowing red and her scales on her back was on fire..then menkar gasp"you can be a dragon?..how?"then she smiled"its a form i can do anytime i want"then menkar smiled"hmmm i should had harvest your powers then..but no matter i will still kill you!"

then he runs to luna as he trys to claw her she grabed his paw and tosses him in the forest...then he ran again and luna use her horns and it tossed menkar in the air and when he came back down luna does flamethrower and her tail hits him and he flys to the trees..as he ran to her, she didn't have time to move as he hit her low then he punches her in the stomach and she start flying almost to tigress and the rest who was fighting the black dragons...then when luna was going to fast tigress ran in and start putting her paws on luna's back and start to make luna stop...as they see menkar eating the villagers luna growled and ran at menkar and then when she was almost to him he smiled as his elbow start to get a sharp shark like fin and when luna was close enough he stabbed her in the neck and as she was going to hit him with flame balls his elbow starts to twist and luna start to scream in pain

"AHHHHHHHHHH"..as luna was trying to get lose, his other elbow stabs her in the back...then her eyes widen and then one of her paws pressed on menkar's chest and then when menkar see her putting her paw on his chest he laughed"hahaha your chi blast will have no effect on me!"then luna smiled"no...but this one will"then her chi blast grew bigger and bigger then menkar looks at her scared"no!"then he stabbed her again then luna twist her paw and then their was a blast when the golden blast reached to the black dragons they start to vanish...then when it was over everyone cheered...then a golden dragon figure start flying alittle then start to fall..as it trys to get up...then tigress and the rest went to the dragon...it was luna as she was going back in tiger form she was bleeding on her neck and back as she passes out the others start circling around her.

**I HOPE LUNA DON'T DIE LIKE LAST TIME...AND YAY MENKAR IS DEFEATED BUT WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE XIN SISTERS AND CHRIS?**


	16. Chapter 16:rita's secret

**OMG...IF LUNA DIES FOR REAL IMA...STAY IN MY ROOM FOR 3 DAYS TO THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO LET HER LIVE ^_^PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 16:RITA'S SECRET**

as tio carry's luna they all was running back to the jade palace then luna start to bleed again...then tigress looked at tio"tio..put her on your back and start running...you need to reach the jade palace or we are going to lose her"then tio nods and puts luna on her back

"stay with us luna!"then he starts running on all fours...he went as fast as he could and only 4 mins he was their...as he runs up the stairs he lays luna on her bed and start using towels to slow the bleeding then when kim,shifu and the rest of the five came in luna's room they gasp as they see luna has lots of wounds and she was bleeding...then luna start to have blood loss and she opens her eyes and start crying"ugh...this is now worse t-than the spear and w-watching shifu putting on a swim suit altogether... RRRRR!"then luna looks at tio but her vision was growing weak"im sorry tio..i-i should had never came"

then tio hugs her"no...im glad you came...but your going to be alright"then luna smiles and her eyes slowly closed...then they all start to whimper"l-luna?"no answer...then tigress and the others came back but it was storming again...as they went in they hear crying..when tigress saw luna's bloody body on her bed she starts to whimper too"luna?"then she went on her knees as she was close to the bed

"no...luna!"then Sasha looked at master tigress"shes gone..."then their was a voice"no..shes not..its not her time"then a glowing figure came into the room...it was master oogway...as they all bowed to him in silence...then he saw luna's body on the bed"come...and bring her too"then tio grabs luna slowly and start carrying her as the others followed...

then oogway brought them too the birth place of kung fu..then he points down at the yin and yang pool"drop her in their"then tio did what he was told and drops her in their..as she starts floating down to the bottom..oogway starts to do a swaying motion as he kept doing it the moon starts to face the pool...then at the bottom of the pool luna's moon symbol starts to glow white and then the moon target the pool and a moon beam hits the water hard as the water starts to splash on everyone...as the beam hits luna her wounds and bleeding was gone...

then when the beam was gone, and oogway stopped...and then in the water it was glowing then stopped...as luna slowly opens her eyes..and as her mouth was open she needed air...as she starts swimming up..and when she surfaced up she start coughing...then she starts swimming back on land everyone start hugging her then as master oogway was going back to the heavens he looked at rita and she looked at him"i see you have a secret to tell them...blood warrior"then rita's ears went down"iam a blood warrior?"then he nodded as he vanished..then when he was gone everyone looked a rita..then leiden went to her"rita..what was oogway talking about?"then she sighed"i am the daughter of the...the master hunter"

then they all gasp then po looked at rita"the master hunter?...he was a evil lion that hunts kung fu masters right?"then rita nods"im sorry i never told you guys..cause i thought you would hate me and kick me out of the jade palace"then she felt like she was going to cry"i-i never wanted to be like my father...i wanted to be a kung fu master like all of you..."then leiden asked her something"what about your mother?"then rita smiled alittle as she looked at the sky"my mom...she wasn't like my dad...she was nice..sweet and kind...me and her left after i...i killed my father...i was only 7 then...and 3 years later my mom caught a sickness and died the next day...she told me to never give up your dreams and keep them close to you..it was her dying wish for me"then she starts to cry"i missed her so much"then leiden felt ashamed to ask her about her mom then

he came to hug her and she starts blushing..then then leiden holds her paw as he looks at her"rita..i don't care if your the daughter of a kung fu master hunter...i love you...and nothing will ever change that"then they both smiled and then she kissed him on the check and he faints..then they start laughing but then shifu looked at rita"so..your a blood warrior?"then she nodded and luna looked confused"master shifu whats a blood warrior?"then he starts to remember"a blood warrior is a rare thing to know...it is said that a blood warrior is only chosen by a few...that person will have super strength and the ability to control others and become a blood dragon"then they all gasp and rita yelled" I CAN BECOME A BLOOD DRAGON!"but she was not happy..she was scared.

**:D LUNA LIVES..AND RITA IS A BLOOD WARRIOR :o...AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BRING YOU A SURPRISE...CAUSE IN 2 DAYS ITS LUNA'S 17TH BIRTHDAY :D**


	17. Chapter 17:luna's birthday pt 1

**LUNA'S BIRTHDAY WILL HAVE 3 PARTS...AND IM STILL WORKING ON LUNA'S HOLLOWEEN 2..PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 17:LUNA'S BIRTHDAY ****PT 1:MY OLD FRIEND**

*the next day*

as tigress,po,dan and the rest of the five was rushing and getting stuff, tio and the rest looked at tigress"master tigress..whats going on?"then as she stopped she dropped the stuff and looked at him"in 1 more day it will be luna's 17th birthday!"then tio and the others gasp"omg..we totally forgot!"then tigress sighed"we already send invitations..even for luna's old friend"then sasha was confused"what do you mean old friend...she never told us that she had another friend?"the teens nodded and tigress start walking"then ask her..she will tell you"as they start looking for luna, tia spots her"hay i see her..shes at the peach tree"as they went to her she was meditating and she was not even looking at them but she can feel their presents"hi guys"then when she looked at them they had mad faces"what?"then sasha went to her"since when did you have a old friend..was he or she their before you met us?"then luna's ear twitches and then she sighs"its true..i have a old friend...but i never seen him since he moved away"as she starts to remember the times she had with her old friend.

_FLASHBACK_

_the valley of peace was a warm sunny day...as tigress and dan was coming out of the jade palace smiling,_

_as a little golden tiger was in tigress arms..it looked like it was 4"mommy can i go play?"then tigress nods_

_"go ahead,luna"as young luna smiled she ran on all fours going to the valley of peace,when she got there_

_it was a mean goose and his gang picking on a white tiger"plz stop it!"they kept picking and hitting him_

_then their was a voice"hay leave him alone gema!"then the goose smiled"well..if it isn't the ultimate warrior hahahah"_

_they all start laughing at her then as they pushed the white tiger down they went to her"are you going to hurt me?"_

_then she smiled"yah"then she kicks them in the chest and they start to fall and as one of his gang went to hit luna_

_she dodged the blow and punched him in the face..then the other one went to kick luna in the side but she_

_slides under him and holds his shoulder and pushes him to the ground and snarls"now..leave him alone"_

_then the goose and his gang left"you will be sorry"as they was gone young luna went to help the white tiger_

_"you oky?"then he nods"yah..thank you"they both smiled then the white tiger spoke"my name is john"_

_then she shakes his paw"my name is luna"then john thought of something"hay..wanna go play?"_

_then she nods"oky"she was still holding his paw"um you can let go of my paw now?"then luna blushes and let go of his paw_

_"oh sorry..come on lets go!"then they both start running to john's house...as they went to the backyard playing hide and seek_

_as john was it he was looking for luna as she was on top of the tree"ready or not here i come!"as he looked around_

_the white tiger was still looking for her..then he starts to hear giggling in the tree top"hmm"_

_he smiled and start sneaking up the tree and he finds luna up their"FOUND YOU!"as luna jumps she start to fall and she grabs john too_

_as they fell down they kept laughing"you found me"then john looks at her"you are really good at hiding"_

_they they both laid down looking at the clouds then luna points as one of the clouds"look that one looks like a dumpling!"_

_then john points"and that looks like a tiger doing kung fu!"they kept looking at the clouds and playing until it was dark_

_as they looked at the stars luna was busy looking at the moon then john looked at her worried"whats wrong?"_

_then luna got up"i don't know i just feel like something new is going to happen someday"then john went to her_

_"is that good?"then she smiled"yes..i think so"as luna hears her mom calling her she had to say goodbye to him"bye john...your a good friend"_

_they both smiled and hugged for a minute then luna starts running back home as she and john will become the best of friends._

_*2 years later*_

_it was a stormy night as john's parents and him had to move to a far away village as 6 year old luna was crying to say her goodbyes to her friend_

_she went to hug him"goodbye john"then john was going to cry too"goodbye luna..for now"then luna gives him a kiss on the check and then_

_john froze for a second then john's father called him"son..its time to go"as the white tiger jumped in the cart they was off..as luna just stand their_

_watching her friend fading away every_ _minute._(and that was the last time i ever saw him again)

* * *

then they all looked at her but she was sad and sasha and tia smiled"oooo you liked him?"then luna growls"i did not like him...he was my best friend!" then tio stand by her"yah if she don't like him then she likes me"then she nods"tio is like my friend/love but not my boyfriend i just like him..cause my mom don't want me to have boyfriends yet"then she looked at them"wait...why do you guys need to know...and how did you know about my old friend?"then they ran out really fast.

_**AWWW THAT'S SAD THAT LUNA'S OLD FRIEND HAD TO LEAVE :(** _


	18. Chapter 18: luna's birthday pt 2

**LUNA AND HER MOM HAS A MOTHER AND DAUGHTER BRAWL...WHO WILL WIN? PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 18:LUNA'S BIRTHDAY PT 2(MY MOM AND I)**

*THE AFTERNOON*

as luna was going back to the jade palace, her friends yelled at tigress and the others"QUICK SHES COMING!"they start grabbing all the party stuff and hid it in the training hall...as luna came in she smiled"hi everyone...anyone wanna spar with me?"then tigress and tio went to her"we both would"then luna grinds"awesome"in the courtyard luna had to spar with both tio and her mother...

as they got into their battle position tigress start dashing to luna as she tried to punch luna but she blocks it and they kept doing it rapidly till tigress swift kick her and before luna fell she punched her..then when tigress was coming to her for a final blow she flips and grabs her mother's paw and flips her over..then tio came and pulled luna's tail and start hitting her with his foot or fist like a paddle ball...

then luna clawed the floor to get a good grip on it and when she did her tail lasso and tio start to spin and when she was done tio still had her tail but she does a flip in the air and as tio was in the air too he fell to the ground and let go of her tail...then when luna was going to turn around tigress talked to her"i wont go easy on you luna" as she starts pushing her and she went to the wall..

as tigress was holding luna's paws to the wall she tried to kick her but luna blocked it with her legs..as they kept doing that, this was a mother and daughter brawl as dan and mantis was making bets"everyone gather around and choose your bets..who will think tigress will win?"po,shifu,viper,crane,monkey all raised their paw"we do..GO TIGRESS!"then dan spoke

"and who will think luna will win?"then her friends raised their paws"WE DO!...GO LUNA!"as luna was still blocking then tigress kicked her in the face..luna start blocking her face now she kicked her mom in the chest and she start flying to the other wall...then when luna was free she start speeding on all fours to her mom ready to give her the final blow then when luna was going to attack her mother's eyes glowed and she was confused"wa?"then her mom start kicking and punching but luna was blocking every move with her legs or paws...

then when tigress was going to punch her luna's paws blocked it and tigress only hit luna's paws then their was a bang...as the dust start to blow around them then when luna's paws started to hurt but she didn't care then she grabbed some sand from the dust and throws it at her mom's eyes"ahhh"then as tigress as wiping the dust out of her eyes luna hit her low

and they start flying to the wall then luna starts running to the other wall and then she goes on all fours"this is it mom"then she starts running and no one could see her..as the dust from tigress eyes started to go away she sees luna coming strait at her..then when luna was close to her in slow motion tigress kicks luna in the face and luna start falling to the ground as everyone gasp...

tigress was walking to luna she was alittle worried"luna?"as she looked at her luna looked dead and her tongue was out."luna?"what she didn't know was that luna was playing dead..then she smiled and jumps on her mom and start tickling her as they both kept laughing tigress was going to punch her"hahaha oky..oky..you win!"then luna smiles and then kicks her mom

and she starts sliding to the wall and her head was stuck in the wall..as she tries to get out"dang it"then she pulls her mom out of the wall and gives her a hug and everyone awed..then tigress broke the hug"well done luna"then luna laughed"you too mom" they hugged again...(**LUNA'S VOICE)**sure we had a mean battle and had claw marks and had dirty and mangled fur..but that doesn't stop from a mother and her baby from ever loving eachother.

when they broke the hug they hear a voice"hi luna..its been awhile?"then when luna turned around she gasped as she saw a muscular white tiger with no shirt and it had blue pants and it had dark blue eyes and a dashing smile"john?"then they all gasp too.

**THAT ENDING WITH THE BATTLE WAS SWEET** **AND JOHN IS HERE! WILL TIO AND THE REST LIKE JOHN OR WILL THEIR BE A HATRED TO THE PARTY? **


	19. Chapter 19:luna's birthday pt 3

**I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND THEIR WILL BE 5 PT TO LUNA'S BIRTHDAY ONLY 1 DAY LEFT ANYWAY JOHN IS HERE BUT WILL TIO GET JEALOUS? PLZ REVIEW **

**CHAPTER 19:LUNA'S BIRTHDAY PT 3(THE JEALOUSY)**

as luna just paused their for a second and felt like she was going to cry..then she ran to john and hugged him he was little taller than luna"john.. you're back"his voice was soothing to her"why would i your b-"he was interrupted as he looks at tigress who was whispering"no..don't tell her yet!"then he thought"i-i came cause i wanted to see my best friend again"then when he looked at her light blue eyes

"luna...i missed you too..so much"as they kept hugging tio felt something inside that was making his fur boiled as he growled low so no one will hear him...then luna asked john something"hay john..do you train kung fu yet?"then he smiled as they start walking to the others"actually i been training for 9 years now..and im good at it"then luna grinds"then would you like to spar with me?"then he looks at her

"anything for a young lady"then she blushes and they went in battle position...then luna starts charging at him and kicks him but he grabs her leg and throws her in the air..then he catches her and he smiled as she looked at him then she starts sliding down his body and punches him in the face..then she kicks him in the chest and he starts flying to the wall...then luna start running on all fours and he did too but he was stronger and he hits luna low and she starts flying to the wall and her paws was stuck in the wall...

as john got their she starts kicking him but he dodges then he grabs her legs and opens them then her tail grabs him by the neck and her knee starts hitting him in the head rapidly..as dan watch he yelled"DANG"

then john grabs luna and start pulling her out of the wall and start swinging her"WOAH!"then he throws her to the ground...then when john was going to hit her..luna used her legs to grab john's waist and he stopped as he was on top of luna she start rapidly punch him in the face"ow ow ow ow ow"then she kicks him where it hurts and all the guys looked away"OOOO THAT HAS TO HURT!"

then john start to fall on the ground putting his paws where it hurt and his voice was squeaky"awwww...sweet mercy"then out of no where luna kicks him in the face,and fell to the ground then he got up and grabed luna's legs and pulls them making her do the splits then she got up and start trying to do a uppercut then john grabs her fist then he pulls her close to him then his knee starts to hit her in the chin and chest as he kept doing that luna starts to feel pain then while john was still holding her fist she start to flip ,kicking john in the processes

then he fell to the ground and as luna was circling around him she picks him up and start punching him in the back and face...then john trys to grab her but she was too fast as she was rapidly punching him in the face,legs and back then she grabs his tail and start pulling him and toss him in the air but he was alittle heavy"rrrrrrrrrr...RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"then while he was in the air she did a chi blast and as he fell to the ground he smiled

"you win"then luna grabs his paw"oky"they both bow and smiled as they start heading down the stairs talking about what they did while they was apart for so long, the others thought luna and john was going to be a couple..but tio didn't think so and he turn to his friends"guys..i don't like this one..didn't you see what he was doing in that battle?!"then damon looked at him

"um trying to...ohhhh...why wasn't tigress looking!"then they saw as tigress was sleeping the whole time then tio growls"oh come on...he gets to do things with luna but i can't!..no fair!"then he went to tigress and poked her

"MASTER TIGRESS!"then she woked up"what?"then tio got really mad"you did not see what john was doing with luna!"then she looked confused"like what?"then tio tried to remember"he opened her legs...he punched her in the chest...he cached her when she was falling!"then she still looked confused"so whats your point?"tio scold"he hes having emotions for luna!"then tigress got mad

"WHAT!...she is too young!"she pushed tio out of her way and he fell to the ground"well actually-"he was interrupted by the look in tigress eyes they was scaring him"oky shes to young shes way too young"he goes a fake smile..then tigress start to chase after luna and john...then luna's friends went to search for them too.

***sigh*DON'T YOU GIRLS HATE IT WHEN YOUR PARENTS DON'T LET YOU DATE TILL YOUR 18 OR 20...CAUSE I DO!**


	20. Chapter 20:luna's birthday pt 4

**FINAL PART TO LUNA'S BIRTHDAY...IN THIS ONE AS EVERYONE IS CELEBRATING LUNA'S BIRTHDAY THEIR WILL BE LOTS OF SINGING :D PLZ REVIEW AND THE REASON WHY I HAVEN'T MADE NEW CHAPTERS IS BECAUSE..I WAS TIRED :3****  
**

**CHAPTER 20:LUNA'S BIRTHDAY PT 4(THE POWER TO SING)**

as luna and john was getting out of pings noodle shop john kept laughing"oky..oky so your uncle is a panda?"luna nods"yep""and his dad is a goose?""yep""and your cousin i never saw before is a pandard?""yep"he kept laughing"man that..that is funny..hahaha!"then luna start to get sad"look...im not trying to be mean and all...but can you plz stop making fun of my family?"then john though for a second and he knew what he just did"oh..im sorry luna"then luna starts to smile"its oky"then john looked at her..and saw her eyes sparkled in the night...as he leans over for a kiss ,luna's ears went down and put her paws infront of him"WOAH WOAH..john we are just friends!"then he kept leaning"lets be more than just friends"

then when he was almost to her lips he chuckled"fooled yah!"then luna almost got mad at him...but as she sees him laughing she starts to laugh too"haha..yah funny"then he put his paw on her shoulder and kept laughing,and luna starts to get worried"come on now..it wasn't that funny?"then their was a voice"their you two are"it was tigress as she growls...then john stops laughing"oh..hi master tigress"he bows...then when luna went to her she sees the anger in her mother's eyes...then her mother growled"LUNA PING!...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS LATE?"

then john started to chuckle"ping? hahahah"then luna blushed in embarrassment...then she sighed as she closed her eyes and looked down"oky mom..i didn't want to do this..but with the embarrassment your giving me now..i have no choice but to use this!"then she looked at her mom and did the puppy eye's while purring then tigress growl"no."then luna meows and tigress mad face starts to fade then she sighed"oky..you can get away with this one..but only cause its a special day tomorrow"then luna was confused"what special day?"then she gasp"ima finally get to see rated R movies?!"then tigress and john looked at her confused"no..you will see in the morning..now lets get some sleep"as they walked back to the jade palace tio was standing at the door as he pulls luna's arm she looked at him"oh..hi tio whats wrong?"then he looks at her"do you..like john?""as a friend yes?...why?"then he sighed"nothing..come on i think its bed time for you..cause your mom is calling you""LUNA!"then luna runs to her room..and when tio was going in..he hears something..as he looked around their was nothing...then he went in..but as he did their was 4 shadows lurking in the bushes.

* * *

*the next day*

as luna's eyes open slowly she sees blurry figures..then she hears voices"SURPRISE!"then she got up"WHAT..IM UP IM UP!..huh?"then shes sees balloons and gifts and then she sees tio"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA!"they all smiled...then luna smiled too"TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!...i totally forgot!"then she ran into the showers..then ran to put on some clothes..then when she ran down the stairs she sees lots of people down stairs and tigress went down stairs with her"yep...every village in china is here!..anyone is allowed here!...EVERY VILLAGER..GO OUTSIDE SO WE CAN START THIS PARTY!"they all shouted and yelled"WOOOOOO"when everyone was outside everyone start dancing...then a pig went to luna"happy birthday miss luna!..here have some juice!"then luna slowly grabs the cup"thank you"then she starts drinking it as the pig was still talking to her"i-i was wondering..i-if you can sing on the stage?"then luna starts spitting and spraying as the juice starts wetting up tio"aww..come on!"then luna starts shaking"s-sing...no"then the pig starts shouting"HAY EVERYONE..THE BIRTHDAY GIRL HASN'T SANG TO US!"then they all looked at her then dan thought and whispered to tigress"i never herd her sing?!"tigress nod too"i know..i didn't want to too"then luna's ears went down"l-look i-i can't sing!"

then the little blue bird that showed luna the way to the Gevil palace...as it stand on the table it looked mad and had a tough voice"YOU CAN SING WOMAN..YOU CAN SING GOOOOOD!"then it starts flying away but still looks at her as it wipes it's tears and points at her"S-SHE CAN SING...SHE CAN SING!"

then it was gone and everyone had shocked faces then looked back at luna and start yelling"SING...SING...SING...SING...SING...SING...SING...SING!"then when luna was about to yell their was a voice"we will sing.."then they all looked as 3 figures showed..it was the xin sisters...as luna and tigress growled"what are you 3 doing here!"then vela smiled"well like tigress said..anyone can come here?...am i right?"then tigress cursed her self"darn it"

then the girls smiled"well...we are going to make sure that luna will learn whos boss around these parts"then luna,sasha and tia growled"we are going to wipe the floor with you!"then a rabbit yelled"SONG COMPETITION!"then everyone cheered then vela and her sisters pushed luna and the others out of the way"step aside"

_**vela:**_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up you dukes, let's get down to it

**luna,sasha and tia growled as vela kicked some dirt at them**

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

**vela winks at all the boys all except luna's friends **

_**pema**:You come on with it, come on_  
_You don't fight fair_  
_That's okay, see if I care_  
_Knock me down, it's all in vain_  
_I get right back on my feet again_

_**a wolf starts howling at pema walking**_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

**then a bunny and pig starts awing as belinda starts walking to the front of the stage**

_**belinda:**Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_  
_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_  
_You better make sure you put me in my place_

_**all 3 of them:**Hit me with your best shot_  
_C'mon, hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

**then they do a pose and act like they got guns in their hands**

* * *

everyone in the crowed was clapping and whistling"WOOO!"then vela trips luna"opps!"as luna starts to fall down she growls at vela as she smiles"watch where you going.."birthday gurl!..hahaha"then tia and sasha helps her up"lets go show them what happens when they mess with us!"then all their friends smiled"go out their and teach them a lesson about singing!"then luna heart start racing"b-but..."she was interrupted by vela"awwww the ultimate warrior can't sing cause shes afraid!"then luna growled so loud"hand me the microphone.."then she,sasha and tia start running to the stage and luna yells at her uncle"HIT IT UNCLE PO!"then po bring out the disc"YOU GOT IT!"

**(ALL=luna,sasha and tia...()=sasha and tia)**

_**ALL:**All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

**_all the guys gasp_**

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_**then they see luna singing and then everyone gasp on how her voice is so beautiful **_

_**LUNA:**Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing_

_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_

_'Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_**(**Don't pay him any attention**)**_

_Just cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

_**they start shaking their tails**  
_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_**(**If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**)**_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
_

_**then tigress and dan gasp"dang"**  
_

_**ALL:**If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_**LUNA:**Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans_

_**tio and john faints as luna's tail gently touched their face**  
_

_**(**Acting up, drink in my cup**)**_

_I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_**the 3 girls gave eachother high fives**  
_

_'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_**then luna does a triple spin in the air and sasha and tia catches her**  
_

_**SASHA:**Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
_

_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_**TIA:**Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**LUNA:**Don't treat me to the things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Here's a man that makes me, then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own_

_If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone  
_

_**ALL:**All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

as everyone cheered luna,sasha and tia smiled and hug eachother"we did it!"

**GO LUNA GO SASHA GO TIA..YOU ROCK...YOU SHOWED THE XIN SISTERS WHO THE REAL SINGER IS AROUND THESE PARTS!...HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT BY PAT BENATAR...PUT A RING ON IT BY BEYONCE KNOWLES! **


	21. Chapter 21: exploitation and a farewell

**HI PEOPLE ^_^ ITS A CLOUDY DAY TODAY...IN THIS CHAPTER THEIR WILL BE SOME HEARTBROKEN SCENES AND ME AND MY SISTER'S SONG WILL BE ON THIS ONE :D PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 21:EXPLOITATION AND A FAREWELL**

*2 weeks later*

it was a dark night as everyone was asleep..but shifu who was mediating hears a voice"shifu my friend"then shifu turns around seeing master oogway"m-master oogway!"he bows then looks at him"why are you here master?"oogway's smile turns into a worried face"shifu my friend i must show you why iam here"as he grab's shifu's paw they start to form into a mist and start flying into the sky..for shifu it felt like the atmosphere was odd...then when he looked he saw a white and golden tall building..as they went in they was back in their form...then their was a voice"oogway i see you brought him?""yes i have"as shifu looked he saw six figures..it was master eagle,master dog,master sheep,master falcon,master wolf and master lion as shifu bowed master lion spoke"welcome to the ancient master's council..and you master shifu need to know why you are here"then master dog stand up"we brought you here cause we fear that a ancient threat is almost unleashed"

then master wolf looked at shifu"we also fear that the ultimate warrior hasn't been training much?..am i right?"the councilors all nodded"yes hes right..the ultimate warrior has been getting weak"then master eagle start flying"yes...we should blame her friends...they are making her weak...she needs to train to defeat this threat!"they all nodded then shifu yelled"WAIT!"

they all looked at him as he start to speak"we all know she hasn't trained alot but her friends have not made her weak!"then master falcon start to get mad"are you questioning our words..shifu?"then shifu looked at master oogway who had his paw on his shoulder"do what they say shifu..for luna's sake"then master shifu eye's closed and his ears went down"oky..*sigh*..luna's friends will leave the valley of peace...till then..luna will be WEAK!..cause you are making the only things she care about!..her friends helped her all the time..and have they failed?...no!"

then master lion growled"AND HOW MANY TIMES SHE ALMOST DIED!...SHE NEEDS TO TRAIN!...THIS GREAT EVIL IS EVEN TOO MATCH FOR US..EVEN MASTER OOGWAY!"he slams the desk then oogway and master shifu start to leave"fine..but don't say i didn't warn you...you can never brake friendship..even if you tried"then they turned into a mist and start flying down oogway and shifu went back to their form..as oogway patted master shifu's back he starts to vanish"im sorry shifu.."then he was gone...as shifu thought of the words to say..for luna's friends to leave the valley of peace...for now..or..forever.

* * *

far from the valley of peace(50,000,000 miles away)lies a cave..it shows a underground place...on the side of it theirs a golden door that's carved of gorillas and werewolves and inside it showed a statue..then it opens its eyes and it was light red and it smiles...then luna opens her eyes breathing hard than ever and she was sweating..as she got out of bed she went into the bathroom and went to the sink and start splashing water on her face"it's just a dream...it's just a dream...it's just a dr-"she was interrupted by a voice"what dream?"it was her mother as luna turns around to look at her mother she sighed"just a bad dream i guess"then tigress thought for minute"oky..goodnight luna"as they both went to their room luna closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

*2 more weeks later*

as tio,sasha,damon and xenon was going home they waved to luna and the rest goodnight...then when they each was home they see all their stuff packed up..as tio looked for his mom he was confused"hay mom whats going on?"then he sees his mom and dad with their ears down and had sad faces"we are moving son..far from here"then tio was shocked as he just herd the words out of his parents mouth"M-MOVING!..no i can't!..i wont!"then his mom went to hug him as he starts crying"i can't leave luna, mom...i just can't i cant leave the rest too..i just can't"then his dad went to him"its oky tio..you will have new friends"then he got mad and broke the hug"NO..I DON'T WANT NEW FRIENDS!...I LOVE THE FRIENDS I HAVE!...IM NOT GOING!"then his father growled and went to him"YOU WILL GO..SHIFU SAID SO!"then tio growled"shifu?...SHIFU TOLD US TO MOVE!?"they nodded then his mom tried to hug him again"he told us that we have to move cause you and the rest is wasting luna's time to train"then tio starts to cry and ran up to his room"I HATE THIS!"and sasha,damon and xenon did the same"RRRRRR"

* * *

*the next day*

it was a stormy day as the clouds was grey and dark and the sun has not rise..and it was raining like hail..today was the day..that all of luna's friends had to leave...when luna,rita,kim,ben, leiden and tia went down to the valley of peace they see their friends having boxes and their stuff in a cart..as luna saw sasha and xenon hugging and crying..luna went to them"whats going on?"when they looked at luna they went to hug her"we are all moving luna"then luna was shocked"w-what?..no you guys can't leave!...plz this has to be a mistake!"

sasha and xenon start grabing their stuff"we are sorry luna.."and their parents and them start to get on their carts and start going to different directions as they looked at luna they start to cry again"goodbye luna.."then they was gone...as luna's fur was all damped from the rain and her bang on her head was droopy and it was a hard to see in the rain..she saw that tio was all done putting everything in his cart...as she ran too him she started to cry..then when she was too him she stopped..as she saw the sadness in his eyes

"luna...im sorry"as luna just stand their she looked strait into his eyes..then she ran to him and hugged him"tio..plz don't go"she started to cry again..then tio hugs her too..then he hears his dad calling him"tio..lets go!"he broken the hug..but luna grabs his paw"plz..."as her paw start slipping he start to cry too"goodbye luna.."then he let go of her paw and he jumped in the cart and they was gone too...then luna went slowly on her knees

"no...why...who would do this!"meanwhile tia and damon was saying their farewells..when a tear dropped on tia's check damon wiped it off"be careful tia...i love you"then he was gone..as tia and luna just stand their, shifu told kim,rita,leiden and ben to leave the jade place to find somewhere else to stay...they was gone too all that was left was tia and luna on their knees as their hearts have been shattered.

* * *

when luna's friends was at their new homes tio went into his new room..all that was their was a bed and uncolored walls and a window...as he put his stuff down he looked into the window at the raining sky..then he started to sing

_**tio:**How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave_  
_And all those days we spent out by the lake_  
_Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made_  
_One by one they vanish just the same_

**damon did the same as he thought about tia who was crying in the Conner **

_**damon:**Of all the things I still remember_  
_Summer's never looked the same_  
_The years go by and time just seems to fly_  
_But the memories remain_

**xenon looked at the window too and thought about sasha who was looking at her window too**

_**xenon:**In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_  
_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_  
_Reflecting now on how things could've been_  
_It was worth it in the end_

**ben who stand by kim but was still sad that they and their friends are gone**

_**ben:**Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear_  
_So we made our way by finding what was real_  
_Now the days are so long that summer's moving on_  
_We reach for something that's already gone_

**leiden who was with rita too was even sad that his friends was gone too**

_**leiden:**Of all the things I still remember_  
_Summer's never looked the same_  
_The years go by and time just seems to fly_  
_But the memories remain_

**luna was looking out in her window looking at the raining sky too**

_**tio:**In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_  
_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_  
_Reflecting now on how things could've been_  
_It was worth it in the end_

**each of their faces show then fades**

_**tio:**We knew we had to leave this town_  
_**damon:**But we never knew when and we never knew how_  
_**xenon:**We would end up here the way we are_  
_**ben:**Yeah we knew we had to leave this town_  
_**leiden:**But we never knew when and we never knew how_

**then they each went away from the window **

_**tio:**Of all the things I still remember_  
_Summer's never looked the same_  
_The years go by and time just seems to fly_  
_But the memories remain_

**he get's out the photo him and his friends did at luna's birthday it showed damon hugging tia, it showed tio and luna in the middle as he puts up the bunny sign at her while smiling,and the rest just smiled to the camera..then a tear comes running down tio's check.**

_**tio:**In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_  
_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_  
_Reflecting now on how things could've been_  
_It was worth it in the end_

_**as he went out the room and downstairs**  
_

**THAT IS SO SAD...DARN YOU COUNCILS!*CRY*...DANG..ANYWAY THE SONG ME AND MY SIS DID WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER...SEPTEMBER BY DAUGHTRY**


	22. Chapter 22:heartless

**THIS IT IT...ME AND MY SISTER SONG IS NOW REVELED..ITS CALLED "HEARTLESS" LUNA AND THE GIRLS WILL BE SINGING THIS ^_^..PLZ NO BAD COMMENTS THIS IS THE FIRST SONG WE DID ^_^ PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 22:HEARTLESS**

as luna was going outside all of the girls did to as their fur gone wet and damped...then luna looks at the raining sky again and start humming the song while crying

_**luna:**as you left me,_

_i forgottennn,_

_all the times we shared together,_

_as the days...turn to weeks,_

_everyday i start to wonder where you gone,_

_and now i realized i can't live without youuu,_

_**as luna thought about tio**  
_

_**tia:**and as the sun arise,_

_ i can't think of a better day,_

_when im close to youuu_

_and without you im heartless till then,_

_**she looks down and closes her eyes**  
_

_**sasha:**as the moon shine...it has no meaning..but when im with you it feels like it does,_

_as i saw you left meeee...i feel like danger's are near,_

_but when im close to you...i feel protected,_

_and as you start to vanish i see where it comes to be,_

_**she looks at the sky and think about xenon**  
_

_**rita:**im heartless with youuu,_

_as you left me,_

_i forgottennn,_

_all the times we shared together,_

_as the days turn to weeks,_

_**she smiled at leiden but was sad that she missed her friends**  
_

_**kim:**everyday i start to wonder where you gone,_

_and i realized i can't live without __YOUUUUU_

_AND AS THE SUN ARISE I CAN'T THINK OF A BETTER DAY,_

_**as she sat by ben then all the girls looked up in the raining but staring night **_

_**all the girls:**WHEN IM CLOSE TO YOU YOU YOUUUUU_

_AND WITHOUT YOU IM HEARTLESS TILL THEN,_

_AS THE MOON SHINE IT HAS NO MEANING!_

_BUT WHEN IM WITH YOU I FEEL LIKE IT DOES,_

_as i saw you left meeee...i feel like the danger's are near,_

_**luna smiles at the time her and tio had**  
_

_**luna:**but when im close to you...i feel protected,_

_and as you start to vanish i see where it comes to be,_

_...im heartless..without,_

_youuuuuuuuuu_

as they all went inside thinking about if they will ever see eachother again.

**OUR FIRST OWN SONG!...AND DECIDED NO BLOOPERS :3 :D HEARTLESS BY TIGERGIRL123 AND HER SISTER :D**


End file.
